


Красный шум

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer), Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, Detectives, Drama, Dysphoria, M/M, Medical Procedures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ниджимуре поручают расследование сложного дела, но это не проблема, ведь есть айди-глаза — с их помощью возможно все. Конечно, кроме невозможного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный шум

Скомканный лист бумаги пролетел аккурат перед самым носом, как только Ниджимура шагнул за порог отделения. Он безошибочно угадал в этом комке недельный отчет — больше ничто так часто не улетало со столов в Департаменте Правосудия. Недаром тех, кто заполнял его с первого раза, считали едва ли не святыми. Но к самому Ниджимуре это пока не относилось.

— Тебе бы в баскетбол играть, — усмехнулся Ниджимура, покосившись на мусорную корзину. Точное попадание, этот малый мог бы далеко пойти. К начальнику отдела, например, чтобы объяснить, почему рабочее место снова стало полигоном для испытания бумажных снарядов.

— Ой. Ниджимура-сан! Доброго утра, Ниджимура-сан!

— Будем считать, что Ниджимура-сан ничего не видел.

Все-таки стажерам он давал некоторые поблажки. Первые две-три недели, конечно. А потом им пора начинать взрослую жизнь.

Взрослая жизнь, в основном, состояла из сложных и серьезных дел, с которыми не могла справиться доблестная полиция. Мошенники на любой вкус и цвет, действующие через третьих лиц, хакеры-шифровальщики или даже серийные убийцы — обычные задачи для Департамента Правосудия. Чтобы распутать такие дела, нужно было в буквальном смысле залезть людям в голову. Этим Ниджимура и занимался.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он потянулся, ленясь сразу же приступать к рутинной бумажной работе, но сегодняшний день, как оказалось, сулил кое-что интересное. Когда Ниджимура включил мониторы, то увидел загруженный материал по новому делу.

— А вот этого Ниджимура-сан уже неделю ждал, — пробормотал он себе под нос, едва сдерживая улыбку.

Нет, не сдержал.

Каждый год показатель уровня преступности неуклонно снижался, а ведь Ниджимура работал в отделении Нового Токио — крупного мегаполиса, а не какого-нибудь захолустья, где негде развернуться. Конечно, думать так неправильно, и Ниджимура это понимал, но воображение довольно ярко рисовало будущее лет через десять-пятнадцать, когда единственным развлечением в отделе будет партия в маджонг. Или что похуже.

А еще ему просто нравилась эта работа.

Ниджимура привычно раскидал весь имеющийся материал по голографическим мониторам. Он предпочитал иметь перед глазами сразу все, полную картинку, чтобы всегда была возможность вернуться к определенному моменту, если возникнет необходимость. На этот раз Департамент не поскупился, даже сразу выдал доступ к Архиву. Такое Ниджимура видел впервые.

— Ну что же, давай-ка познакомимся поближе, — Ниджимура повернулся к первому монитору, — Акаши Сейджуро.

К паре фотографий, приложенных к досье, Ниджимура не приглядывался, пока не прочитал состав обвинения. Комментарий полицейского отдела говорил про систематическое уклонение от налогов, но с таким в Департамент Правосудия не отправляли, сколько бы средств не упустило правительство. Нет, комментарий полиции нужен лишь как предлог, чтобы доставить подозреваемого на допрос. И, учитывая настоящую причину, Ниджимура не удивился, что в полиции не стали особо фантазировать и пытаться придумать что-нибудь более оригинальное.  
Акаши Сейджуро подозревался во взломе Архива. И да, такое Ниджимура тоже видел впервые.

— А это вообще возможно? — спросил тот самый меткий стажер, заглядывая в мониторы из-за плеча Ниджимуры. Вот же любопытный засранец!

— Кубота, ты забываешься.

— Ой.

— Каждое дело конфиденциально, — терпеливо напомнил Ниджимура. — Без разрешения Департамента даже дышать в сторону этого дела запрещено. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебе выдвинули обвинение в превышении полномочий и стерли воспоминания?

— Нет, — ответил Кубота. — Конечно же, нет.

Никто не хотел. Одно такое вмешательство Департамента Правосудия — и можно забыть про карьерный рост и интересные дела, оставалось только до конца своих дней сортировать чужие отчеты.

— Тогда займись этим сам и сделай еще парочку трехочковых, — посоветовал Ниджимура и, дождавшись, пока Кубота уйдет, вернулся к работе.

Возможно, перед ним было дело всей его жизни. Взлом Архива — не шутки, ведь он нужен правительству как воздух, и допустить к нему кого-то постороннего все равно что собственноручно вздернуться на люстре. Ниджимура работал в Департаменте не первый год, слышал разные истории, но никогда — о гражданском, который был бы в курсе существовании Правительственного Архива. Эта информация засекречена.

Так кто же ты такой, Акаши Сейджуро?

Очень молодой, всего-то на год младше Ниджимуры. Если по нему не сохли хотя бы восемь из десяти девушек, то Ниджимура готов съесть содержимое своего мусорного контейнера. Не смазливый, но привлекательный. На тех фотографиях, что были, держался официально, явно знал себе цену. Впрочем, это и неудивительно: за спиной Акаши Сейджуро стояла вся фармацевтическая империя Ракузан. Кто угодно с такими достижениями может позволить себе смотреть на других сверху вниз.

Что еще? Выходец из богатой семьи, лучшие учителя, лучшие школа и университет, законченные с отличием. Ни одного нарушения дисциплины за всю жизнь, даже штрафа за неправильную парковку. Получал премии за вклад в развитие медицины, выделял огромные средства на благотворительность, а еще несколько раз обыгрывал в сеги действующего чемпиона префектуры, любил кататься на своем белом жеребце Юкимару и давать детям бесплатные концерты на скрипке.

— Вот это задница, — вслух резюмировал Ниджимура.

Конечно, дело не в заднице самого Акаши Сейджуро, а в той, в которой оказался весь Департамент Правосудия с Ниджимурой вместе. Как ни посмотри, этот Акаши Сейджуро идеален, его следовало клонировать и заселить им всю планету, чтобы мир превратился в утопию. Это с одной стороны.

С другой стороны, такие идеальные всегда вызывали у Ниджимуры подозрения. У каждого из них был свой скелет в шкафу, и хорошо, если один.

Ниджимура подключился к внутренней сети Департамента и спросил у оператора, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы перевести Акаши Сейджуро из-под надзора полиции к нему в отделение. Ему хотелось побеседовать с Акаши лично.

***

— Акаши Сейджуро находится в третьем кабинете, — сообщил приятный женский голос.

Отлично. Где же привычная бумажная волокита, которая пробралась даже в их век компьютерных технологий? Никогда еще Ниджимура не сталкивался с таким стремительным развитием дела. Акаши арестовали только вчера. Естественно, этим занималась полиция. Обычно на передачу подозреваемого в Департамент уходило не меньше двух недель. Еще несколько дней оформлялись документы и запрос в Архив. Потом надо было подождать пару дней, пока его одобрят. То есть только где-то через месяц подозреваемый попадал в руки Ниджимуры. Процесс казался бесполезной волокитой, но Ниджимура находил в нем свои плюсы. Как минимум, подозреваемый был уже достаточно напуган, нервничал и путался в показаниях. И при личном разговоре удавалось вытянуть из него если и не полное признание, то хоть какие-то зацепки. 

Сейчас рассчитывать на такое не стоило. 

Ниджимура свернул все мониторы и пошел к лестнице. Он полностью изучил досье, но не ощущал, что готов к разговору. Акаши держался слишком на виду, у него не было ни одного секрета. Как будто не человек, а робот — непогрешимый и совершенный. Так не бывает. 

Конечно, Ниджимура еще не просмотрел все его воспоминания. Он только быстро пробежался по тем, что связаны с использованием айди-глаз. Возможно, Акаши ночью мучает кошек или устраивает оргии, но какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало, что идеальная картинка будет везде. 

Дверь кабинета Ниджимура распахнул без стука и немного помедлил на пороге, разглядывая подозреваемого. Акаши даже не вздрогнул от резкого звука, только повернул голову и кивнул в знак приветствия.

Да, пожалуй, тут месяц в тюрьме не помог бы. Такой точно не станет нервничать и вряд ли чего-то испугается. 

— Меня зовут Ниджимура Шузо, я судебный инспектор.

— Приятно познакомиться. Хорошо выглядите, Ниджимура-сан. Полагаю, мне представляться не нужно? — Акаши вежливо улыбнулся.

— Неа, — Ниджимура плюхнулся на стул и удобно развалился на нем. — Тебя мне уже представили. Заочно.

У Акаши была идеальная осанка и идеальные манеры. Он вызывал невольное желание соответствовать. Именно поэтому Ниджимура вел себя намеренно развязно. И ему уже надоело, что слово «идеально» как будто приклеилось к Акаши. 

— Ну что? — так и не дождавшись какой-нибудь реакции на свои слова, продолжил он. — Нарушаем? От налогов, значит, уклоняемся? 

— Возможно, у полиции не хватило времени для полной проверки, но я дал им доступ ко всей необходимой документации. Я думаю, это недоразумение, и надеюсь, что оно скоро разрешится, — вежливо ответил Акаши и слегка приподнял уголки губ, даже не улыбаясь, а только намекая на улыбку. 

— Ничего, у меня времени хватит на все, — успокоил его Ниджимура. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Акаши.

Разговор не складывался. Все-таки обвинение слишком надуманное, его отрицал бы любой.

— Когда вы получили доступ к Архиву? — Ниджимура все еще надеялся увидеть на лице Акаши хоть какие-то неидеальные, мать его, эмоции.

— К чему, простите? — Акаши удивленно приподнял бровь. — Боюсь, я не понимаю вашего вопроса.

— Архив — общая база данных, хранящая всю информацию, полученную через айди-глаза. — В принципе, он ничем не рисковал. Если Акаши невиновен, то перед тем, как выпустить его отсюда, воспоминания об этом разговоре сотрут. Ниджимура внимательно следил за реакцией Акаши, но на лице у того не дрогнул ни один мускул. 

— Ниджимура-сан, — спустя пару минут тишины сказал он. — Я не думаю, что эта информация общедоступна. Наоборот, я уверен, что она скрывается от простых людей. Это серьезное нарушение прав личности. Вам не следовало сообщать ее мне, поэтому я бы хотел удалить ее из моих воспоминаний, подождите секунду. 

Акаши моргнул, и по его радужке пробежали голубоватые искры — он активировал айди-глаза.

— Не сомневаюсь, — повторил он через секунду. 

Ниджимура встал и молча вышел из кабинета.

***

Если не получалось вытянуть что-то из подозреваемого, то можно было надеяться, что его окружение окажется более разговорчивым. Судя по досье, Акаши Сейджуро жил исключительно своей компанией Ракузан, и это могло быть на руку Ниджимуре. В любой компании найдется кто-нибудь, ненавидящий своего босса, даже если большинство его обожает. Ниджимура выбрал цели заранее, искал тех людей, которые потенциально могли знать про Акаши побольше или находились в шаге от поста повыше, чтобы иметь на своего президента зуб. Получилось немного, но сейчас хватило бы даже одной зацепки.

И поначалу Ниджимура думал, что беготня по всему чертову зданию компании будет самой большой его проблемой. Но нет, он ошибался. Его ожидало кое-что похуже. Небуя Эйкичи перехватил Ниджимуру еще в коридоре и невольно заставил припомнить приемы самообороны. Конечно, никто ни на кого не нападал, все обошлось цивилизованно, даже если и выглядело со стороны, как спарринг. Спроси кто-нибудь Ниджимуру, кто этот здоровяк, он ответил бы, что тот похож на телохранителя или вышибалу, но никак не на ведущего терапевта. Максимум костоправ, максимум! Небую не раздражали вопросы, но только при условии, что эти вопросы задает он сам. Не то чтобы это очень помогало делу.

На другом конце здания Ниджимура нашел Хаяму Котаро — бывший военный врач, успел поработать в полевых условиях, в кабинете держал парочку атмосферных фотографий в камуфляже. В целом, Хаяма оказался более доброжелательным, чем Небуя, но таким же бесполезным. Ему больше нравилось рассказывать истории о том, какой же на самом деле Акаши Сейджуро славный малый, а не отвечать на прямые вопросы.

Куда хуже них был Мибучи Лео. Ниджимура почти физически ощущал потребность стереть себе память, удалив все воспоминания о десяти минутах, проведенных в его кабинете. Его речь была слишком сахарной, стоило подать на него запрос в Архив хотя бы за одно только «Сей-чан». Если у него с Акаши какие-то отношения, был шанс вытянуть выигрышный билет — обычно люди доверяли любимым свои секреты.

Последним в списке значился вице-президент компании — Маюзуми Чихиро, но, как бы странно это ни звучало, мало кто из персонала вообще знал о его существовании.

— Да что это за вице-президент такой, что никто о нем не слышал? — не выдержал Ниджимура.

Он даже кабинета его не нашел. Как будто Акаши и правда уклонялся от уплаты налогов, отмывая деньги через зарплату несуществующих сотрудников.

— Хоть бы должность ему попроще выбрал, а то сразу вице-президент, — бормотал Ниджимура, бредя по коридору. 

А вот кабинет Акаши он нашел. Махнул удостоверением перед лицом секретарши и зашел внутрь. Он не знал толком, что хотел здесь найти, вряд ли Акаши стал бы хранить что-то серьезное в кабинете, надо, скорее, его дом осматривать. Но на всякий случай стоило проверить.

Кабинеты всех начальников как будто делались под копирку. Корпоративный стандарт какой-то. Ниджимура только хмыкнул, разглядывая массивный дубовый стол — точно такой же, как у их начальника в Департаменте. Несколько дорогущих ручек, пара папок с документами и обязательная дизайнерская бесполезная фигня. У их руководителя стоял стальной неокуб, у Акаши красовался вечный двигатель. Под мерный перестук его шариков Ниджимура начал методично открывать ящики стола. Документы, еще документы, какие-то папки. Во всем этом копаться бесполезно, сейчас всю самую важную информацию хранили в голове — благодаря айди-глазам забыть что-то невозможно. 

В самом нижнем ящике Ниджимура наткнулся на несколько фото. Вот это уже интереснее.

Он присел в кресло, и ему показалось, что он утонул — мягкое, огромное, кожаное. Интересно, как Акаши в нем выглядит? Он вроде пониже, неужели не теряется? Воображение мигом нарисовало Акаши, откинувшегося на спинку и свесившего кисти рук с подлокотников. Выглядел он далеко не потерянным. 

Ниджимура вздохнул и вернулся к фотографиям. Всего их было четыре. На первой Акаши стоял на фоне невысоких кустов в свободной белой рубашке, ветер ерошил его волосы, а он улыбался и смотрел куда-то за границу кадра. На второй Акаши тоже был один, просто сидел на скамейке, прикрыв глаза. На следующей он гладил щенка, лицо скрывала тень, но Ниджимура был уверен, что и тут он улыбается. Это явно самые счастливые из воспоминаний, раз Акаши даже перенес их на бумагу. А на четвертом фото он был не один. Рядом с ним на той же лавочке сидел высокий мужчина в очках. 

Ниджимура кликнул на его изображение и послал запрос в общую сеть на поиск информации. Обычно такой запрос давал хотя бы имя, а это уже хорошо. Но тут перед глазами замелькали сотни статей, Ниджимура даже зажмурился от неожиданности. А потом вывел информацию на мониторы перед собой, рассортировав по датам публикации. Мужчину звали Мидорима Шинтаро, три года назад он возглавлял научный центр Шутоку. Его называли гением и пророчили большое будущее. Однако всю его карьеру перечеркнул страшный скандал. Центр Шутоку закрылся, большинство персонала лишилось лицензии. Сам Мидорима после этого пропал, и больше ничего на него не было. Скорее всего, он прятался. И это неудивительно, учитывая, что Шутоку закрыли из-за подозрения в незаконных экспериментах на детях и подростках. Несмотря на то, что официальное обвинение так и не предъявили, репутация всех работников Шутоку очень сильно пострадала. Ниджимура даже припомнил новостные листки с сенсационными заголовками. Этот скандал не сходил с первых страниц почти полгода. 

Интересно, когда сделаны фото с Акаши? Ниджимура ввел код доступа к полицейской базе данных. Надо узнать, где этот Мидорима Шинтаро сейчас. Если уехал из страны, то найти его будет непросто, но пока это самая интересная ниточка, ее нельзя упускать.

На мониторе появилось фото Мидоримы. На нем он выглядел совсем по-другому. Хмурый, усталый, со сжатыми губами — он казался намного старше, чем на фотографии с Акаши.

Быстро пробежав глазами досье, Ниджимура удивленно присвистнул, наткнувшись на последние строчки.

Место жительства — Новый Токио. Место работы — компания Ракузан, медицинский центр номер два. Должность — лаборант.

***

Как оказалось, здание компании Ракузан — это не только тридцатиэтажное чудовище, царапающее шпилями облака. Оно в буквальном смысле пустило корни, десятками отделений расходясь под землей. Ниджимура порадовался, что отделение Мидоримы находилось только на минус втором этаже, а не на минус двадцатом, потому что там из-за жесткой пропускной системы пришлось бы отмахиваться удостоверением, как мухобойкой.

На минуту Ниджимуре показалось, что он в метро, причем в самый час пик. Нужная лаборатория была небольшой, она казалась даже слишком маленькой для того количества людей, что в ней находились. Единственный плюс — среди всего этого столпотворения бегающих людей в белых халатах, дымящихся пробирок и колб со странными жидкостями Ниджимура опознал Мидориму сразу же.

Среди рабочего хаоса лаборатории Мидорима особенно выделялся — вокруг него царили порядок и дисциплина. Казалось, ничто не может нарушить его покоя. Ниджимура собирался это исправить.

— Извините за вторжение. Меня зовут Ниджимура Шузо, я…

— Не сомневайтесь, я прекрасно знаю, кто вы такой, — перебил его Мидорима, сверкнув стеклами очков, когда поднял голову. Ниджимура знал такой взгляд. Сразу ясно, что друзьями им не стать. — Вы привлекли к надуманной ответственности руководство компании, а теперь бегаете по зданию, срывая нормальный темп работы остальным сотрудникам. При этом вы совершенно не представляете, к каким последствиям это может привести.

— Сорветесь и снова начнете ставить опыты на детях? — будничным голосом спросил Ниджимура. Ну да, он не сдержался. Терпеть не мог, когда его перебивали, особенно заносчивые и самовлюбленные засранцы. — Да, я тоже прекрасно знаю, кто вы такой, Мидорима-сан.

— Тогда вы также должны прекрасно знать, что нашу вину так и не удалось доказать даже силами вашего доблестного Департамента Правосудия, — Мидорима откинулся на спинку стула и бросил карандаш на стол. — Я недаром упомянул про надуманную ответственность, вы часто пользуетесь своими правами не по назначению.

— Ну, если вы не желаете компании Ракузан повторения судьбы Шутоку, то вам следует быть более приветливым, — безмятежно сказал Ниджимура и огляделся, прикидывая, куда присесть. Мидорима оказался крепким орешком, с такими тяжело разговаривать и лучше всего сразу надавить. 

Стул около рабочего стола Мидоримы был завален папками с документами. Ниджимура даже подумал просто смахнуть их на пол, но решил не перебарщивать с демонстрацией силы. Он аккуратно поднял всю стопку и отвернулся, чтобы переложить ее на тумбочку.

— Мидорима-сан, первая контрольная группа уже почти готова, — услышал он сзади. — Мы ждем вас через десять минут. 

Раздался шорох и на только что освобожденном Ниджимурой стуле появилась новая стопка папок. Он вздохнул, чуть сдвинул документы на тумбочке и присел на самый краешек.

— Хорошо, подключайте аппаратуру, я скоро буду, — ответил Мидорима и вытащил из ящика стола какие-то распечатки.

— Как давно вы знакомы с Акаши Сейджуро? — Ниджимура еле удержался, чтобы не пощелкать пальцами, привлекая внимание.

— Я вообще с ним не знаком, — радужки глаз Мидоримы за очками сверкали голубоватыми молниями, он явно сейчас просматривал что-то с помощью айди-глаз и внимания разговору уделял очень мало. — На работу меня оформлял начальник отдела кадров Танако-сан. 

— И на собеседование вас тоже пригласил… 

— Мидорима-сан, заказ пришел, распишитесь, пожалуйста, — к столу подбежал взъерошенный парень. — Не хватает двух позиций, их обещали подвезти к вечеру.

— Ладно, время еще есть, — Мидорима быстро поставил подпись и пробежал глазами документ. — Остальное в порядке.

— На собеседование вас приглашал тоже Танако-сан? — вставил вопрос Ниджимура.

— Я сам прислал резюме в эту компанию, звонил мне секретарь, его имени я не помню, — отрывисто бросил Мидорима.

Ниджимура нахмурился — его раздражало такое откровенное вранье. Он же своими глазами видел Мидориму с Акаши на одном фото в явно неформальной обстановке.

— И вы не встречались с…

— Мидорима-сан, в третью лабораторию требуется руфокромомицин, мелфалан, циклофосфамид и…

— Скиньте мне весь список сразу, заказ только пришел, распределение еще не началось, — перебил Мидорима еще одного подбежавшего к столу человека.

— Не встречались с Акаши Сейджуро, — Ниджимура повысил голос, — вне работы?

— Мидорима-сан, — крик раздался от самых дверей, — сбой на линии! 

— Я еще раз повторяю, что не знаком с Акаши Сейджуро лично, — Мидорима поднялся из-за стола. — Выключите ее пока вообще, — махнул он парню у двери. — У меня много работы, как вы видите, может, хватит меня отвлекать?.

— Что-то у вас слишком много обязанностей для простого лаборанта, — Ниджимура нахмурился. — И я своими глазами видел в кабинете Акаши ваше совместное фото на природе.

— Я свои обязанности знаю намного лучше, чем вы, — резко сказал Мидорима. — Я же не удивляюсь, с каких пор сотрудники Департамента вместо расследований преступлений роются в грязном белье. Кажется, вам интереснее читать сплетни и строить нелепые догадки о чужой личной жизни, чем заниматься настоящим делом. 

— Мидорима-сан, контрольная группа готова, ждем только вас.

— Я уже иду. — Он обернулся к Ниджимуре. — Я ответил на ваши вопросы, никаких моих совместных фото с Акаши Сейджуро быть не может. Не смею вас задерживать, до свидания. 

Ниджимура проводил его взглядом, пытаясь подавить глухое раздражение. Это уже выходило за все рамки. Пожалуй, стоило захватить фотографию и ткнуть ею заносчивому мудаку в нос. Ниджимура даже прикидывал, какими словами выведет его на чистую воду, чтобы Мидорима хорошенько запомнил урок, пока не вернулся в кабинет Акаши и не открыл нижний ящик стола.

Фотографий там не было.

— Не смешно, — пробормотал Ниджимура, затем открыл два верхних и на всякий случай снова проверил нижний. Только папки с документами и файлы.

Он опустился в кресло, откинулся на спинку и невидяще уставился прямо перед собой, прикидывая варианты.

Не мог же Мидорима сделать марш-бросок до кабинета Акаши, забрать фотографии и потом чудесным образом миновать Ниджимуру в единственном коридоре на этом этаже? Нет, это невозможно. Ниджимура возвращался сюда далеко не размеренным прогулочным шагом, чтобы такое пропустить, а Мидорима не производил впечатления совсем уж клинического идиота, который так легко подставился бы. Впрочем, это не должно иметь особого значения.

Ниджимура отправил очередной запрос в Архив — на этот раз по душу Мидоримы Шинтаро. Даже если пропажа фотографий его рук дело или кого-то из персонала, все вскроется через данные Архива. Сколько раз Ниджимура видел таких наивных, которые полагали, что умнее всех, и если сотрут что-то из своих воспоминаний, никто ни о чем не узнает. Как бы не так. Вся информация, полученная через айди-глаза, дублируется и отправляется в Архив в ту же секунду. Ни скрыться, ни утаить что-либо не получится. Возможно, это мерзко, аморально и плохо в еще каком-нибудь роде, но такова цена правосудия.

— Нет, совсем не смешно, — подытожил Ниджимура и поднялся.

Не было привычного чувства, что все находится под его контролем. Как ни посмотри, это плохой знак.

Чтобы не мучиться ожиданием, пока Департамент ответит на запрос о Мидориме, Ниджимура решил еще немного помахать удостоверением. Например, перед секретаршей Акаши, чей стол располагался напротив двери.

— Здравствуйте еще раз. Не подскажете, кто-нибудь входил или выходил из кабинета Акаши Сейджуро после меня?

— Нет, Ниджимура-сан, — робко ответила девушка.

Вид у нее был напуганный. Ну, это и понятно: сотрудниками Департамента можно пугать не хуже, чем детскими страшилками. Точнее, куда хуже, чем детскими страшилками.

Ниджимура мягко улыбнулся.

— Тогда вы ведь не будете возражать, если я подключусь к вам и проверю сам?

— Да, — она сглотнула. — Конечно, проверяйте.

Подключение к чужим айди-глазам можно сравнить с управлением гандамом. Очень маленьким гандамом, конечно. Какая-то секунда, открытие доступа, передача информации — и можно в буквальном смысле увидеть мир другими глазами. То есть, как минимум, не своими.

Айди-глаза — удивительное изобретение человечества. Всю записанную на них информацию можно масштабировать, рассматривая что-нибудь в мельчайших деталях, опознавать через сеть людей или предметы, даже узнать цену вон того цветочного горшка в разных магазинах. Хотя есть и существенный недостаток — этот встроенный в человека аналог камеры невозможно поворачивать.

— Вы мне очень помогли, — сказал Ниджимура после того, как отключился, и попытался снова улыбнуться девушке. — Хорошо, что вы не из тех, кто в свободное от работы время только и делает, что подпиливает ногти. Акаши Сейджуро с вами очень повезло.

Возможно, улыбка получилась не очень, потому что шутку не оценили.

Но улыбаться и правда было нечему: дверь в кабинет всегда находилась в диапазоне чужих айди-глаз, так что секретарша не соврала — кроме него, в эту дверь никто не входил и не выходил, и пока все выглядело так, будто одному судебному инспектору пора переводиться в частное сыскное агентство и до конца жизни заниматься супружескими изменами.

Ниджимура развернулся к лифту и решил, что обо всем этом подумает в более спокойной обстановке. Например, у себя дома.

На самом деле, ситуация с пропажей фотографий довольно глупая. Ниджимура доверял своей памяти, поэтому был почти спокоен. Он знал, что доказательства у него и так есть. 

Дома он налил чаю, сел в кресло и вывел перед собой мониторы. А потом покадрово расположил на них свою память за сегодняшний день. Естественно, фотографии там были. Он перекинул их все в отдельную папку. Любые воспоминания считались стопроцентными доказательствами, ведь никто не мог их подделать. Только стереть, но для этого в распоряжении Департамента всегда есть доступ к Архиву. 

На всякий случай так же покадрово Ниджимура расположил свои воспоминания о втором посещении кабинета. Фото не было. Он сравнил папки в нижнем ящике стола: они были одинаковые на обоих кадрах из памяти — и на том, что с фото, и на том, что без них. Значит, кто-то забрал только фотографии. Оставались вопросы, как этот кто-то узнал о них, как успел за столь короткое время забрать их, и как смог пройти перед секретаршей незамеченным. И самое главное — кто это сделал? И зачем, если Ниджимура их уже видел. Все очень странно. Захотелось вместо чая выпить пива.

Ниджимура поднялся и пошел на кухню. На улице кто-то громко разговаривал и смеялся прямо под самым окном, душещипательные подробности слышались даже через плотно закрытые ставни. В проживании на втором этаже есть свои минусы. Когда Ниджимура с бутылкой пива в руке возвращался в комнату, с улицы донеслось пьяное пение. Да твою ж мать. Только этого ему не хватало, спокойная обстановка, называется.

Он высунулся в окно, кликнул по веселым пьяным парням и снизил их звук до минимума. Так-то лучше. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул и сел в кресло, оставив окно открытым. 

Айди-глаза обладали массой возможностей. Честно говоря, Ниджимура не представлял, как когда-то люди обходились без них. Это сейчас он мог в любой момент заглушить для себя кого угодно, удалить что-то из памяти и даже полностью заблокировать неприятного человека. Например, его нисколько не беспокоила склочная бабуля снизу — проходя мимо нее, он видел только размытое серое пятно, как и она вместо него. А ведь первые пару недель после переезда она здорово трепала ему нервы. Иногда ему казалось, что эту бабулю заблокировали все жильцы их дома.

Свежий ветерок из приоткрытого окна шелестел документами на столе, а Ниджимура потягивал пиво и рассеянно проматывал кадры своих воспоминаний. Что-то ему в них не нравилось. Он еще раз вывел рядом первое и второе посещение кабинета Акаши. 

Вот оно. Он увеличил изображение. В первый раз на стене висела картина. Обычная штамповка из тех обязательных деталей кабинетов начальников. Пейзаж — пара деревьев, облака и кусочек моря. А вот во второй раз на том же месте ее не было. Он еще больше приблизил изображение — внимательным взглядом можно было рассмотреть переход от темного цвета краски к светлому. Небольшой прямоугольник более светлого оттенка — ровно по размеру картины. 

Ниджимура честно поискал эту картину в базе данных, но ничего не нашел. Это действительно обычная штамповка — такие выпускали каждый год тысячами, они отличались только количеством деревьев.

Ситуация стала еще глупее. Кому понадобился такой ширпотреб? Ее забрали вместе с фотографиями? Что именно было целью — картина или фото? Сплошные вопросы и ни одного ответа. 

Оставалось надеяться, что воспоминания Мидоримы, которые он получит завтра утром, помогут разобраться хоть в чем-то. А потом они побеседуют еще раз.

Ниджимура закрыл окно и пошел спать.

***

Наверняка не так должно начинаться утро судебного инспектора, который находился в шаге от того, чтобы схватить преступника за задницу, а потом получить повышение и устроить вечеринку в свою честь. Глядя на сеть мониторов, Ниджимура понимал, что еще рано бронировать столик и составлять меню.

Что-то пошло не так.

«Данные заблокированы. Оставшееся время до снятия блокировки: 8602 часа».

Это был один из участков воспоминаний Мидоримы Шинтаро. Что самое интересное, такие участки тянулись по всей архивной линии Мидоримы. Ниджимура мог без проблем просмотреть все его счастливое детство, но начиная с девятнадцати лет воспоминания были частично заблокированы и больше всего — за последние три года. А ведь именно три года назад потерпел крах научный центр Шутоку..

Слишком подозрительно, чтобы скидывать все на неполадки самого Архива.

— Это Ниджимура, — назвался он, когда в Департаменте ответили на звонок, — соедините меня с оперативным отделом, пожалуйста. — Нужно кое-что проверить. Ниджимура успел сделать только глубокий вдох, прежде чем его переключили. — Подозреваемый Акаши Сейджуро все еще находится у нас?

— Да.

— Тогда мне нужен отчет обо всех его подключениях за последние дни.

Кажется, прошла целая вечность, пока Ниджимура ждал ответа. Он нервно барабанил пальцами по журнальному столику, на котором стоял уже трижды остывший кофе и нетронутый завтрак. Неосознанно даже получался какой-то знакомый мотивчик.

— Нет информации. Акаши Сейджуро не использовал айди-глаза иначе, как биологический функционал.

Дело становилось еще интереснее.

— Вам нужен файл с подтверждающим анализом, Ниджимура-сан?

— Нет. Но я хочу сделать другой запрос. Мне нужны копии по делу «338-В».

— Извините, — последовал ответ после недолгой паузы, — но вашего уровня доступа недостаточно для получения этих данных.

Потрясающе. На секунду Ниджимуре стало смешно: он мог получить чьи угодно воспоминания, залезть в личную жизнь человека и наблюдать, как он ходит в душ или трахается со своей женой, но при этом ему не давали просмотреть документы по делам давно минувших лет из-за каких-то, мать их, уровней доступов! 

Стоп. А почему тогда воспоминания Мидоримы ему прислали безо всяких отказов? 

Ниджимура открыл письмо с прикрепленным файлом и тут же прикипел взглядом к тому, на что раньше не обратил внимания. Небольшая приписка снизу: «разрешить особый доступ».

Захотелось протереть глаза и ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что он не спит. В этом деле он уже в который раз сталкивался с совершенно необъяснимыми вещами. Про особый доступ ходила парочка легенд в Департаменте — мол, его выдают откуда-то сверху. Слово «сверху» положено произносить шепотом и делать при этом большие глаза. 

Оказывается, это все-таки не легенды.

Хрень какая-то. Ниджимура покрутился на стуле, разглядывая потолок. Все это ему не нравилось. И открытый «сверху» доступ к воспоминаниям Мидоримы, и закрытый снизу, черт бы его побрал, доступ к делу о Шутоку. 

Все это вызывало нехорошие подозрения, что «сверху» знали о блокировке воспоминаний. И понимали, что Ниджимура ничего не сможет раскопать. Только зачем тогда давать ему дело, чтобы потом так ограничивать в информации? 

— Ладно, тогда давайте поступим иначе, — вздохнул Ниджимура. — Мне нужен весь список бывших сотрудников научного центра Шутоку за все время: их должности, связи, какие меры были к ним приняты после закрытия, где находятся сейчас.

— Хорошо, ожидайте.

Ниджимура отключился и снова вернулся к мониторам, жестом откинул все лишнее и оставил только то, что имело значение сейчас — заблокированные воспоминания с таймером. На каждом воспоминании время разнилось на секунду-минуту, не больше. Тот, кто это сделал, точно знал, чего не стоит видеть правительству. 

Сейчас Мидориме двадцать пять лет. И, как минимум, шесть из них ему есть что скрывать. 

Шесть лет — большой срок. Если действовать очень осторожно, можно долго оставаться незамеченным для правительства. Хотя Архив и копирует всю информацию, в системе крутится ни больше, ни меньше, а все население Японии. Разумеется, правительство не следит за каждым. В этом система правосудия не идеальна — она допускает преступления, не может их предотвратить. Зато может со стопроцентной гарантией найти преступника. Просто потому, что всегда есть свидетели. Всегда найдется тот, чьи глаза посмотрят в нужную сторону. В Департаменте это называлось «панорамным восстановлением».

На него Ниджимура и делал ставку. Пусть воспоминания Мидоримы стали недоступны, но он жил не в вакууме. Он с кем-то общался, учился, работал. Даже если он не сможет восстановить через айди-глаза этих людей полную картинку, то хотя бы выяснит нужные имена. А в том, что не один только Мидорима замешан в деле, Ниджимура не сомневался.

И пока Департамент собирал нужную информацию, Ниджимура решил воспользоваться зацепкой, которая уже была в его руках.

Акаши Сейджуро.

Когда Ниджимура просматривал его воспоминания в первый раз, сосредоточился на том, как Акаши использовал айди-глаза. Тогда ему бы и в голову не пришло задерживаться на воспоминаниях, связанных с каким-то лаборантом. Но не теперь.

На мониторе появилась архивная линия Акаши. Ниджимура перенес фотографию Мидоримы в систему поиска и стал ждать, пока она ее идентифицирует, а затем прогонит по воспоминаниям Акаши, выделяя все моменты, где фигурировал Мидорима. Когда знаешь, что искать, добыть нужную информацию несложно.

Результаты поиска появлялись постепенно: семь эпизодов, десять, пятнадцать, восемнадцать, двадцать четыре, тридцать, тридцать шесть...

Сорок один эпизод с участием Мидоримы. Не слишком ли много для обычного лаборанта?

Ниджимура схватился за чашку кофе — в горле пересохло, а руки мелко подрагивали. Кофе был отвратительным, но Ниджимура этого почти не заметил. Он окунулся в чужие воспоминания.

Почти сразу стало очевидно, что Мидорима солгал — они знакомы. Чуть ли не сходу Ниджимура нашел десяток его разговоров с Акаши. Проблема была в другом: ни один не вызывал подозрений. Ниджимура просмотрел их все: обсуждения вопросов, связанных с исследованиями, нуждами лаборатории, какие-то презентации — везде работа, работа и только работа. Никаких контактов за пределами здания компании.

Остальные эпизоды еще хуже. На них Мидорима выступал в качестве фона, он просто попадал в поле зрения Акаши.

— Зачем же тогда ты заблокировал воспоминания с ним? — пробормотал Ниджимура и устало потер виски. В голове ворочалась назойливая мысль, что он упускал главное. — Еще раз. Посмотрю еще раз.

Теперь Ниджимура выходил за пределы предложенных результатов. Что делал Акаши до разговора с Мидоримой, что делал после — вдруг они сговорились и действовали осторожно, контактировали, используя шифры в документах, бланках, информационных накопителях, в чем угодно. Ниджимура снимал копии любых носителей, на которые смотрел Акаши, чтобы потом отдать их на экспертизу.

Путешествие получилось долгим. Вместе с Акаши он прошел не один день — недели и месяцы, где-то ускоряя воспоминания, а где-то останавливаясь, чтобы прокрутить назад и посмотреть снова. Ниджимура и сам не заметил, как полностью отошел от воспоминаний с Мидоримой и увлекся жизнью Акаши.

На какое-то время он стал Акаши Сейджуро.

Конечно, Ниджимура не мог знать, например, с каким выражением лица Акаши что-то говорил или делал, зато видел, как смотрели на него остальные. Их взгляды были благодарными, смущенными, полными восхищения. Наверное, сам Ниджимура под такими взглядами испытывал бы только неловкость.

Люди любили Акаши. И они любили его не просто так: Акаши проявлял себя как очень хороший лидер. Он внимательно относился к любому сотруднику, несмотря на должность. Всегда вежливый и доброжелательный, одно его присутствие заставляло людей немедленно выпрямлять спину. Акаши даже не мучил по ночам кошек и не устраивал оргии — Ниджимура проверил. Акаши приходил домой и закрывался в библиотеке. 

Могло ли получится так, что они поймали не того? Что Акаши Сейджуро — жертва, которую просто подставили? Что Мидорима заблокировал воспоминания с ним, чтобы повесить всю вину на Акаши?

Ниджимура мог сколько угодно сомневаться в честности человека, имея на руках только сводку его достижений, но не сейчас. Не после всего этого. Кажется, пришло время для нового запроса.

— Это Ниджимура. Проверьте, пожалуйста, в чьи руки должна перейти компания Ракузан, если с Акаши Сейджуро что-то случится. 

— Хорошо. Что-нибудь еще?

— Да, сделайте это побыстрее.

Он отключился и выдохнул — обычно он никогда не торопил оперативный отдел. Быстрее все равно не получится, ребята и так не задерживали поток необходимой информации. 

Время на часах перевалило за четыре. Ниджимура и правда слишком увлекся воспоминаниями Акаши, забыл про все на свете, даже про обед. Правильное питание — это хорошо, залог здоровья и все такое. Ожидая ответа на запрос, Ниджимура успел найти в холодильнике что-то съедобное. А еще попутно надавать себе по рукам за желание снова погулять по воспоминаниям Акаши. Нет, хватит, сколько можно, это уже что-то нездоровое.

В ответе по компании Акаши было только одно имя: Накатани Масааки.

Кто он такой, Ниджимура узнал сразу же, как только получил список Шутоку. Бывший глава научного центра, покинул пост по состоянию здоровья, после него эту должность занимали еще два человека. Затем преподавал в медицинском университете, в котором — кто бы мог подумать, какое совпадение, — учился Мидорима Шинтаро, а теперь Накатани держал крупный пакет акций Ракузан. Теперь стало понятно, почему Мидорима так открещивался от знакомства с Акаши — не иначе, прикрывал своего наставника.

— Только если бы не ты, все было бы куда гармоничнее, — сказал Ниджимура и враждебно посмотрел на монитор, на котором расположилась деталь, не вписывающаяся в его стройную теорию.

Та самая фотография, которая исчезла из стола. Проблема с ней заключалась в том, что в воспоминаниях Акаши не было ничего похожего. Ее роль во всей истории осталась непонятной, но пока что Ниджимура отложил выяснение — у него были задачи поважнее.

Мидорима Шинтаро и весь центр Шутоку вместе взятый. Нечистые на руку граждане, которые так хреново себя зарекомендовали. Ниджимура решил прийти за ними сам, раз запросы в Архив отправлять бессмысленно. Ну а что еще ему оставалось? Департамент сам вынуждал Ниджимуру идти на крайние меры. Конечно, по головке его за это никто не погладит, но если у него на руках будет результат, способы перестанут иметь значение. 

Список Шутоку сейчас походил на ресторанное меню, и самым аппетитным блюдом выглядел ассистент Мидоримы — Такао Казунари.

***

Такао Казунари работал в экспресс-доставке «Иназума» курьером. Не слишком почетная должность, особенно после ассистента главы крупного научного центра. Но после развала Шутоку в резюме всех сотрудников стояла практически черная метка, работа по специальности теперь для них заказана. Ниджимура не удивился бы, обнаружив, что остальные устроились грузчиками, уборщиками и прочим обслуживающим персоналом самого низшего звена. Так что Такао еще неплохо выкрутился.

В офисе «Иназума» Такао он с утра не застал. Приветливая секретарша, мило улыбаясь, рассказала, что курьеры заканчивают работу не раньше девяти вечера. Ждать так долго Ниджимура был не готов, поэтому опять пришлось размахивать удостоверением. Улыбка секретарши пропала, зато Ниджимура стал счастливым обладателем крайне ценного знания — маршрута Такао на сегодняшний день.

Печально размышляя, за что же рядовые граждане так не любят Департамент, что даже улыбаться перестают от одного названия, он поехал наперехват. 

Подпрыгивая около входа в какую-то мелкую конторку, чтобы согреться, Ниджимура вспоминал дни своей службы в полиции. А конкретно — первый год работы постовым. Время идет, карьера ползет вверх, а он по-прежнему скачет на улице, высматривая нарушителей. Никакого движения. 

Такао оказался хорошим курьером, на место он прибыл точно по расписанию. Ниджимура честно дождался, пока он передаст пакет мрачному охраннику на входе, и только после этого преградил дорогу.

— Такао Казунари? — Ниджимуру самого бесила эта вопросительная интонация, как будто он не идентифицировал его уже с помощью айди-глаз, но так звучало как-то вежливее. — Меня зовут Ниджимура Шузо, я судебный инспектор. Нам надо поговорить, — и не дожидаясь вопроса, он снова достал удостоверение. На лоб его себе прилепить, что ли, чтобы не мучиться. В последние дни он использовал его чаще, чем за все предыдущие три года. 

— Тут есть клевое кафе, — тут же сориентировался Такао, бросив быстрый взгляд на его покрасневшие от холода руки. 

Видимо, зарплата курьеров оставляла желать лучшего, потому что клевым по меркам Такао кафе оказалась на редкость паршивая забегаловка. Посетителей особо не было, но по тем двум мужикам, которые наверняка пришли сюда с ближайшей стройки, Ниджимура мог представить себе основную публику. С этим и не с самым приятным интерьером примиряло только то, что тут было тепло. И еще, пожалуй, кофе.

— Вы знакомы с Мидоримой Шинтаро? — Ниджимура грел руки о стаканчик с кофе и внимательно следил за выражением лица собеседника.

— Во что Шин-чан опять вляпался? — Такао отхлебнул кофе и взволнованно посмотрел на Ниджимуру.

— Значит, знакомы, — отлично, хоть кто-то не отрицает очевидного. — Пока ни во что, — не стоило сразу сообщать, что дела «Шин-чана» довольно хреновы. — Но мне очень интересно узнать, как он вляпывался раньше. Про научный центр Шутоку.

— Вы же работаете в департаменте чего-то крутого, — Такао прищурился. — Дело давно закрыто, вы провели расследование, а я теперь доставляю скрепки. Все отлично. Вам лень перечитывать архив или у вас к нему нет доступа?

— У меня есть все, — как пафосно прозвучало-то. Ну не признаваться же, что Такао угадал. Как-то несолидно. — А у вас есть выбор — поговорить здесь за стаканчиком этого дерьмового кофе или проехать со мной в Департамент.

— Угрозы. Как неоригинально, — он фыркнул. — И что вам рассказать?

Ниджимура мысленно выдохнул. Окажись Такао менее сговорчивым, и Ниджимуре пришлось бы пережить пару неприятных минут и несколько неловких объяснений на ковре у начальства.

— Я пока не знаю, что мне может пригодиться, — честно признался Ниджимура. Такао ему понравился, несмотря на ехидный тон. — Ну, например, про опыты на детях. Зачем, какие?

— Ух ты, так у вас и правда нет доступа, — Такао невесело улыбнулся. — Не было никаких детей. Мы проводили исследования айди-глаз. И все опыты были на добровольцах, причем совершеннолетних.

— И в чем эти исследования заключались? — Ниджимура пытался сохранить каменное лицо и не выдать своего удивления. Такой информации он точно не ожидал. 

— Возможности айди-глаз. Мало кто задумывается об этом, но айди-глаза могут быть не только удобным девайсом, но и, например, средством воздействия на мозг человека, — Такао выглядел очень серьезным.

— Допустим, — Ниджимура нахмурился. — И как вы хотели это использовать? 

— Я не знал конечной цели, меня это интересовало с точки зрения науки, — Такао отодвинул стакан с кофе и покрутил в пальцах зубочистку. — Но вы представляете, какие это открыло бы возможности? Именно поэтому нам требовались добровольцы. Мы предлагали хорошие деньги, так что недостатка в них не было.

— Ну и? Успехи были? 

— Да. У одной из пациенток была четвертая стадия рака, по всем прогнозам жить ей оставалось не более двух месяцев. Но ее все еще можно было использовать. — Такао слабо улыбнулся. — Мы перепрограммировали ее айди-глаза, чтобы она подписала завещание. Видели бы вы, какую астрономическую сумму денег с этого отвалил нам ее сын.

— Какой счастливчик, — хмыкнул Ниджимура. Эти откровения звучали настолько неправдоподобно, что верить им — себя не уважать. Интересно, зачем Такао пытался утопить своих бывших коллег? Зарплату, что ли, задерживали?

— Он большой молодец! — просиял Такао. — Вообще-то, именно он и спонсировал наши исследования.

— Как звали сыночка? — Ниджимура искренне пытался показать хоть какую-то заинтересованность, а не послать придурка нафиг. 

— Акаши Сейджуро, — ответил Такао. — Он уже большая фигура, знаете ли. На полученные с наследства деньги он так раскрутил свою компанию Ракузан, что сейчас даже аспирин нельзя купить без ее логотипа на этикетке.

— Не переживай, я в курсе, кто это такой, — медленно сказал Ниджимура.

А вот это уже интересно. В воспоминаниях Акаши не встречалось никаких упоминаний о его связи с Шутоку. Зачем Такао его сюда приплел? Надо выяснить, что он еще может рассказать.

— Неудивительно, что после всего этого Акаши Сейджуро так любезно предоставил Мидориме рабочее место.

— Вы виделись с Шин-чаном? — вдруг встрепенулся Такао.

— Вроде того.

— Как он?

— Процветает, — пожал плечами Ниджимура.

— Хорошо, — Такао облегченно вздохнул. — Я боялся, что он до сих пор не отошел от провала эксперимента. Он всегда очень трепетно относился к своим профессиональным неудачам.

— Какие же неудачи могут быть у столь блестящего специалиста? — деланно удивился Ниджимура. Еле удержался, чтобы не выделить насмешливо слово «блестящий». 

— Шин-чан был уверен, что сможет удалить айди-глаза без последствий. Чтобы никто не мог проверить их и заметить постороннее вмешательство. Вдруг в завещание не поверили бы? Слишком опасно.

— Ты... Вы с ума сошли? — ну все, приехали. Ни одному нормальному человеку не могла прийти в голову безумная мысль удалить айди-глаза. Это же верная смерть, об этом даже дети знали. Его совсем за идиота принимают, раз начали втирать такую херню?

— Выбора не было, — Такао снова вздохнул. — Сначала эксперимент шел неплохо, пациентка чувствовала себя хорошо, но потом пошло резкое ухудшение, и она все-таки умерла. Хотя Акаши это тоже было на руку. Так что он Шин-чана не винил.

Ниджимура больше не мог слушать этот бред. Пора уже посмотреть, что там происходило на самом деле. Это, конечно, очередное нарушение правил, все-таки доступа у него как не было, так и нет. Но какая разница — одним нарушением больше, одним меньше. 

— Спасибо за откровенность, хотя я не понимаю, почему вы так свободно делитесь со мной такой, ммм… неоднозначной информацией, — Ниджимура активировал айди-глаза. — Надеюсь, вы не против прямого подключения, чтобы я увидел все сам.

— А разве не очевидно? Я не одобрял действий Шин-чана и Акаши, — Такао улыбнулся. — Конечно, подключайтесь.

Ниджимура уже почти смирился, что вместо нормального свидетеля ему попался обычный наркоман, верящий в безумные идеи и теории заговоров, поэтому ни на что особо не рассчитывал, когда залез к нему в воспоминания. Психотропные вещества разрушали айди-глаза, и записанная информация становилась непригодной для использования — в ней было больше больного воображения, чем реальности. Неровная, грязная картинка. Но Ниджимура быстро понял, что ошибся. Воспоминания были яркими, четкими и отвратительными. Именно такими, как и рассказывал Такао.

Ниджимура настолько этого не ожидал, что пересмотрел их еще раз. Но если слова Такао можно счесть просто бредом наркомана, то воспоминания — это неоспоримые доказательства. Люди могли стирать их, но не могли изменять. Так что дополнительная проверка из Архива не обязательна. В обычном случае. Только вот это дело уже настолько вышло за рамки чего-то обычного, что в голове у Ниджимуры царил хаос. Он не знал, чему теперь верить. 

Зато понятно, чему верил Такао, и это мерзко.

— Ну что ж, такого я точно не ожидал увидеть, — Ниджимура поднялся из-за стола. — Вроде бы надо сказать тебе за это спасибо, но как-то не хочется. Доставлять скрепки — как раз то, чего ты заслуживаешь.

Не обращая внимания на расширившиеся от удивления глаза Такао, Ниджимура развернулся и вышел из кафе.

***

Весь путь обратно Ниджимура думал про Акаши и спрашивал себя, как у него получалось — быть чудовищем в человеческом обличье?

За все время в камере предварительного заключения Акаши ничем себя не выдал, сохраняя пугающее спокойствие. Ни одного слова против, никаких требований. Не будь у Ниджимуры перед глазами разговора с Такао, не осталось бы сомнений, что Акаши Сейджуро — святой.

Но самое паршивое в том, что именно разговор с Такао делал вопрос виновности или невиновности Акаши парадоксальным. Нет, даже не так — по сути, он перечеркивал всю систему правосудия. Он в буквальном смысле откидывал ее в прошлое, когда люди еще верили в справедливость суда, нанимали адвокатов, устраивали заседания и слушали ненадежные показания свидетелей. То, что теперь было не более чем параграфами в учебниках истории и ответами в кроссвордах, становилось реальностью.

Воспоминания Акаши против воспоминаний Такао — как те самые ненадежные свидетели. Почему же так получалось? Информация, полученная через айди-глаза, достоверна, она не подвержена человеческим эмоциям и порокам, а самое главное — всегда исключала возможность разных версий. До этого момента.

И даже если бы Ниджимура вдруг получил доступ ко всем остальным приближенным Мидоримы или нашел их сам, это не отменило бы того, что чьи-то воспоминания могли оказаться фальшивкой. Но чьи именно? Само существование дела Акаши доказывало, что правительство не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как происходит вторжение в Архив.

Тупиковая ситуация.

И ко всему прочему, его отстранение от дела — только вопрос времени. Без необходимого уровня доступа и свободы действий Ниджимура, в принципе, не тот, кто может разобраться с этим в одиночку. Тем не менее, Департамент назначил его, и Ниджимура не собирался прекращать расследование без приказа.

Как минимум, это означало, что не стоило торопиться оформлять встречу с Такао как улику. Сделать негатив с воспоминаний — да, возможно, а вот оформлять еще рано. Пока никому не стоило знать, что подающий надежды судебный инспектор способен настолько легко превысить свои полномочия и влезть, куда не следует. 

Прикинув все за и против, Ниджимура все же сделал негатив, когда вернулся в Департамент, быстро просмотрел его еще раз и убрал носитель в карман. Совесть была почти чиста — это не самое большое нарушение, которое он запланировал на сегодня. Цель часто оправдывала риски.

— О, Ниджимура-сан! Как продвигается ваше дело?

Вот уж кто всегда лез, куда не следовало.

Кубота нарисовался посреди коридора и выглядел жутко довольным собой. Это невольно вызывало некоторую зависть.

— Потрясно, — процедил Ниджимура. — Тебе нечем заняться, раз ты тут прохлаждаешься?

— А я как раз отнес все отчеты, — похвастался Кубота.

— То есть, действительно нечем. — Ниджимура сощурился и, положив незадачливому стажеру руку на плечо, развернул его лицом в другую сторону. — И я уверен, что ты давно мечтаешь заняться взрослыми инспекторскими делами, а не этой фигней.

— Но Ниджимура-сан!

— Да брось, я же прекрасно знаю, что ты не стер тогда себе воспоминания, — заговорщически подмигнул он. — Хороший инспектор всегда должен быть любопытным, так что не переживай. Я никому не скажу. А если мы сдвинемся в деле, то я замолвлю за тебя словечко. Расскажу всем, что Кубота Масаи сделал неоценимый вклад, ну и все такое.

Они направились в соседнее крыло, где Ниджимура попросил привести подозреваемого Акаши Сейджуро в комнату для допросов. Пока один из офицеров ушел за ним, Ниджимура отвел Куботу в помещение за стеклом.

— И в чем будет заключается моя задача? — неуверенно спросил Кубота.

— В том, чтобы сделать нашего друга более сговорчивым, — туманно ответил Ниджимура и подключился к компьютеру. Нужная папка нашлась не сразу, но у них еще было время на подготовку. Когда Акаши привели в комнату, Ниджимура уже закончил.

— Вы выписываете ордер? — удивился Кубота, как только сообразил, что к чему.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Ниджимура.

— Но вы же...

— Не имею права, — закончил за него Ниджимура. — Да. Точно. Это утка, — подтвердил он, рассматривая ордер.

Не подделка, конечно, а просто шаблон, которому для реальной силы не хватало маркера ребят из канцелярии. Но вся прелесть заключалась в том, что этот недостаток возможно выявить только через систему Департамента. Обычным же людям достаточно увидеть подпись и печать судебного инспектора, чтобы выложить все на блюдечке.

— В детстве мне часто доставалось за то, чего я не совершал, в то время как настоящие виновники — мои младшие брат и сестра — оставались безнаказанными. Знаешь, почему так происходило, Кубота?

Кубота помотал головой, явно не очень понимая, к чему этот привет из прошлого.

— Потому что ложь эффективнее, когда ее говорит не один человек.

— Но ваши родители могли просто проверить ваши воспоминания, а не верить на слово, — задумчиво протянул Кубота.

— Никто из нас им бы не дался, — улыбнулся Ниджимура. — Шкодливым детям всегда есть, что скрывать. Неужели не шалил в детстве? Впрочем, ладно, — прервал он затянувшуюся ностальгию, — пора начинать представление.

***

В комнату для допросов Ниджимура вошел один, на этот раз обойдясь без лишних приветствий, и занял место напротив Акаши. Если играть роль плохого копа, так играть ее до конца.

— Здравствуйте, Ниджимура-сан, — вежливо кивнул Акаши. Кажется, он тоже не планировал изменять себе. — Как обстоят дела с нашим досадным недоразумением?

— Я устроил себе небольшую экскурсию по твоей компании, — он едва удержался, чтобы не ответить «потрясно». — Было довольно познавательно.

— Вам оказали необходимое содействие?

— Не каждый день встречаешь такую сплоченную команду, — Ниджимура нарочно проигнорировал вопрос Акаши, — которая встает горой за своего лидера. Но это и неудивительно, нет, ни в коем разе, ведь ты к ним так добр. Наверняка и зарплату выплачиваешь вовремя?

— Разумеется, — сухо ответил Акаши.

— И это не говоря о том, что политика компании, видимо, предоставляет людям второй шанс, — продолжил Ниджимура. — Светлые умы не должны простаивать, если могут принести пользу науке. И это правильно, — он активировал айди-глаза и вытащил на мониторы фотографию из досье. — Особенно меня заинтересовал вот этот светлый ум. В курсе, кто это такой?

— Мидорима Шинтаро.

Все же надо отдать ему должное — Акаши обладал самообладанием чудовищной силы. Он сидел в комнате допросов, закованный в наручники, а Ниджимуре все равно казалось, что это светский прием, на котором именно ему нельзя ударить в грязь лицом.

— Надо же, удивительно — без использования айди-глаз помнить имя обычного лаборанта.

— Я помню каждого своего сотрудника, Ниджимура-сан, — мягко улыбнулся Акаши.

— Неужели? — притворно удивился Ниджимура. — Тогда позволю себе провести небольшой эксперимент, подожди-ка. — И, недолго покопавшись в памяти, он вывел на мониторы изображение случайной девушки, встреченной в коридорах Ракузана. — А если так?

Ниджимура понятия не имел, кто это, зато Акаши сообразил сразу же:

— Охара Кея.

— Следующий. — Ниджимура вытащил из воспоминаний еще одного — лысеющего мужичка лет за тридцать, который оградился от мира стопками бумаг.

— Кобори Инуи.

— А это кто?

Ниджимура показал еще несколько человек, ощущая себя ведущим телешоу, из-за которого канал вот-вот обеднеет на пару миллионов, потому что Акаши даже не раздумывал. И разумеется, в отличие от Ниджимуры, не использовал айди-глаза.

— Осака Кобаяши, — со вздохом снова ответил Акаши. Видно было, что он не в восторге, и это почему-то доставляло Ниджимуре своеобразное удовольствие. — Послушайте, я действительно помню всех своих сотрудников. Если это избавит меня от подобных тестов, я рискну предположить, почему вы так заинтересовались Мидоримой Шинтаро.

— Хорошая сделка.

— Вы хотите знать, в курсе ли мы о скандале вокруг научного центра Шутоку? Да, это учитывалось при его приеме на работу.

— И тебя ничуть не смущает, что он ставил бесчеловечные опыты на людях?

— Я не питаю слабость к чтению желтой прессы, Ниджимура-сан. В любом случае, Ракузан никогда не сотрудничала с Шутоку, — холодно сказал Акаши. — А если вам так интересен тот инцидент с научным центром, то вы могли бы посмотреть воспоминания самого Мидоримы Шинтаро как первоисточник, раз уж посетили мою компанию. Не думаю, что он был бы против.

— Мне кажется, он как раз против. — Ниджимура подался вперед, ближе к Акаши, словно хотел поделиться с ним секретом. — Представь, каково было мое удивление, когда воспоминания Мидоримы оказались недоступны.

— Людям свойственно стирать плохие воспоминания, Ниджимура-сан.

— Нет, не стирать. Они заблокированы.

В этот же момент дверь в комнату распахнулась — Ниджимура не стал оборачиваться, следил за Акаши, который мгновенно напрягся, словно этот носатый парень на пороге всерьез представлял для него угрозу. Так оно, в общем-то, и было.

— Ниджимура-сан, ордер на арест Мидоримы Шинтаро выписан! — пытаясь отдышаться, выпалил Кубота.

Просто красавец! Он не только вовремя среагировал на знак Ниджимуры, но еще и полностью вжился в роль. И как ему удалось изобразить спешащего гонца, словно он и вправду проделал путь из одного конца Департамента в другой? Ниджимура решил, что обязательно потом напишет тонну рекомендаций Куботе.

— Спасибо, — Ниджимура наконец обернулся, чтобы забрать ордер. — Ты свободен. Можешь идти, Кубота.

Разумеется, это тоже являлось частью постановки, и роль Куботы этим не ограничивалась. Теперь он должен вернуться обратно в комнату за стеклом и стать своеобразной страховкой Ниджимуры. Ему нужен взгляд со стороны.

— Будет любопытно поговорить с Мидоримой еще раз, — как только дверь за Куботой закрылась, Ниджимура снова посмотрел на Акаши. — Интересно, каково ему сейчас? Я видел, сколько всего попало под блокировку, целые отрезки из жизни. Может быть, теперь ваш гений Мидорима забыл даже, как вводить шприц в вену? 

Акаши молчал. Неизвестно, что творилось у него в голове, но это молчание Ниджимура узнавал, он с ним сталкивался десятки раз. Акаши молчал не потому, что нечего сказать. Нет, вовсе нет. Люди, которым есть что скрывать, таким образом оценивали риски — молчание вынуждало другого говорить и давало время выстроить защиту.

— Впрочем, — Ниджимура вытащил на мониторы свою следующую заготовку, — ему ведь не привыкать что-то забывать, да?

Та самая несчастная фотография, найденная в кабинете. Уютный пикник или прогулка с Мидоримой и Акаши в главных ролях. По правде, эта фотография и сейчас давала больше вопросов, чем ответов, но Ниджимура решил, что лучшего случая разыграть ее не представится.

Цепь между кольцами наручников прокатилась по столу с негромким лязгом, когда Акаши придвинулся ближе. Его взгляд заметно смягчился — увидеть это Ниджимура ожидал, пожалуй, меньше всего.

— Вы проверяли эту фотографию?

— Я проверял ваши воспоминания. Вернее, я проверял твои, а остальное получил со слов Мидоримы, — мрачно ответил Ниджимура. — И почему-то они противоречат друг другу, и этой фотографии тоже.

— Фотомонтаж, — сказал Акаши и повторил: — Эта фотография — фотомонтаж. Так вы проверяли ее, Ниджимура-сан?

Как ни посмотри, признаваться в том, что фотография осталась только в качестве воспоминания, было бы слишком опрометчиво.

— Я зашел куда дальше, Акаши. Когда я смотрел твои воспоминания, мне сразу показалось странным, как же так получилось, что тебе еще не возвели алтарь и не начали поклоняться? Такой идеальный, такой непогрешимый, такой... — он перевел взгляд на монитор с фотографией и изобразил испуг, — ох, такой неосмотрительный, раз водит дружбу с мудаками вроде Мидоримы Шинтаро! Честное слово, в какой-то момент я думал, что ты марионетка. Но мне повезло выйти на нужного человека. Видимо, не все тебя любят так, как хотелось бы.

— И правда, — с какой-то тоской сказал Акаши.

— Твой прокол! Не заплатил за молчание, не взял под теплое крылышко, как Мидориму, вот и вся история, — пришло время для финального аккорда. — Такао мне все рассказал. И даже показал.

— Такао?

— Такао Казунари, — терпеливо повторил Ниджимура. — Не прикидывайся, что не знаешь, кто этот парень. В прошлом — ассистент Мидоримы, многое видел и делал. И, судя по беспечности, угрызений совести Такао не испытывает. Но это, я так понимаю, ваша общая черта. Особенно твоя, Акаши. — Ниджимура смотрел на него, а воображение отчаянно пыталось исказить лицо до неузнаваемости — сделать алчным, мерзким, добавить безумия. Что угодно. Что угодно, чтобы реальность совпадала с сутью. — Как тебе вообще могло прийти в голову так поступить с собственной матерью? Ты сдал ее на опыты, якобы на экспериментальное лечение. Ты удалил ей айди-глаза! Господи, это же все равно что вырезать человеку сердце! И все это было только ради наследства?

Ниджимура не сразу сообразил, что начал нервно барабанить пальцами по столу, чем, кстати, заинтересовал Акаши. Черт. Не стоило поддаваться эмоциям и упускать преимущество. Ниджимура заставил себя прекратить и тут же заметил то, что все время пытался себе представить.

На лице Акаши появилась улыбка — не мягкая, как обычно, — искривленная и пугающая. Перемена настолько резкая, как будто это перед ним сидел другой человек.

— Мне очень жаль, Ниджимура, — из голоса разом пропали все привычные вежливые интонации. Акаши со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула и запрокинул голову, задумчиво уставившись в потолок. — Ты так верил в систему, а она не пощадила даже тебя. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Можешь ли ты быть уверен, что все, что ты видишь через айди-глаза, — правда?

Ниджимура нахмурился.

— Конечно. А если с моими глазами что-то случится, я всегда могу воспользоваться Архивом.

— И что, по-твоему, представляет из себя Архив? — спросил Акаши. На этот раз он не стал разыгрывать спектакль, будто не в курсе, о чем идет речь. Наконец-то показывал свое настоящее лицо. Но одновременно это и напрягало — слишком уж легко Ниджимура выигрывал. Акаши сам же и ответил на свой вопрос: — Его существование превратило обычный удобный гаджет в оружие тоталитарного режима, о котором люди и не подозревают. Нет личного пространства, ничто нельзя скрыть от системы...

— Выгодный обмен, — перебил его Ниджимура. — Если ты честный человек, никто не позарится на твои драгоценные воспоминания.

— А если ты вдруг перестанешь быть честным человеком? — Акаши снова смотрел на него, очень внимательно, прямо в глаза. — Архив был и остается всего лишь программой, Ниджимура. Ее код можно переписать, — а данные изменить. И все это в угоду тому, кто стоит за системой.

— Что за бред ты несешь?

— За вас решают, что вы видите и кем являетесь, — продолжал Акаши. — А вы даже не поймете, почему и как в одночасье превратились в чудовищ. Как послушные марионетки. И ты такая же марионетка, как и остальные.

Больше всего поражало, с какой уверенностью он это говорил. В определенном смысле это зачаровывало. Но не делало его слова правдой.

Акаши перестал улыбаться.

— Я покажу тебе.

Первым Ниджимура почувствовал прикосновение. Ладонь Акаши была теплой, а хватка — неожиданно сильной. Тело почему-то начало неметь, и Ниджимура не сразу понял, что с ним происходит, поддался панике, а потом стало поздно.

Подключение. Без разрешения, без доступа.

Акаши совершал невозможное и сам по себе был таким же — невозможным. Перед глазами Ниджимуры проносились его же воспоминания, насильно прокручиваемые чужой волей. Так быстро, что детали только угадывались: разговор с Акаши, вбегающий Кубота, подделка ордера, возвращение в Департамент, выход из того паршивого кафе — и затем все остановилось. 

Картинка слегка двоилась, Ниджимура чувствовал себя роботом, которому задали программу и запретили отходить от нее. Он говорил то же, что и раньше, помнил отголоски своих эмоций и мысли во время разговора. Как будто попал в чужое тело.

— И в чем эти исследования заключались? — Ниджимура пытался сохранить каменное лицо и не выдать своего удивления. Такой информации он точно не ожидал. 

— Возможный вред от айди-глаз. Мало кто задумывается об этом, но айди-глаза — это не только удобный девайс, но и сложное устройство, напрямую связанное с мозгом человека, — Такао выглядел очень серьезным.

— Допустим, — Ниджимура нахмурился. — И как вы хотели это использовать? 

— Мы точно знали, что айди-глаза плохо влияют на здоровье носителей, — Такао отодвинул стакан с кофе и покрутил в пальцах зубочистку. — Но не представляли, как это исправить. Именно поэтому нам требовались добровольцы. Мы предлагали участвовать в опытах только неизлечимо больным, к сожалению, недостатка в них не было.

— Ну и? Успехи были? 

— Да. У одной из пациенток была четвертая стадия рака, по всем прогнозам жить ей оставалось не более двух месяцев. Но ее все еще можно было попробовать спасти. — Такао слабо улыбнулся. — Нам удалось ослабить связь айди-глаз с мозгом. Видели бы вы лицо сына, который впервые за пару лет смог обнять свою мать.

— Какой счастливчик, — хмыкнул Ниджимура. Эти откровения звучали настолько неправдоподобно, что верить им — себя не уважать. Интересно, зачем этот Такао пытался утопить своих бывших коллег? Зарплату, что ли, задерживали?

— Он большой молодец! — просиял Такао. — Вообще-то, именно он и спонсировал наши исследования.

— Как звали сыночка? — Ниджимура искренне пытался показать хоть какую-то заинтересованность, а не послать придурка нафиг. 

— Акаши Сейджуро, — ответил Такао. — Он глава фармацевтической компании Ракузан.

Ниджимура от неожиданности вздрогнул, и горячий кофе плеснул на руку. Черт.

— Не переживай, я в курсе, кто это такой, — медленно сказал Ниджимура.

А вот это уже интересно. В воспоминаниях Акаши не встречалось никаких упоминаний о его связи с Шутоку. Зачем Такао его сюда приплел? Надо выяснить, что он еще может рассказать.

— Неудивительно, что после всего этого Акаши Сейджуро так любезно предоставил Мидориме рабочее место.

— Вы виделись с Шин-чаном? — вдруг встрепенулся Такао.

— Вроде того.

— Как он?

— Процветает, — пожал плечами Ниджимура.

— Хорошо, — Такао облегченно вздохнул. — Я боялся, что он все еще не отошел после той операции. Шин-чан принял неудачу очень близко к сердцу и винил во всем себя.

— Какие же неудачи могут быть у столь блестящего специалиста? — деланно удивился Ниджимура. Еле удержался, чтобы не выделить насмешливо слово «блестящий». 

— Шин-чан надеялся, что сможет удалить айди-глаза и повернуть болезнь вспять окончательно. Благодаря первой операции Акаши-сан стала чувствовать себя лучше, но это было кратковременно. Начинался рецидив.

— Ты... Вы с ума сошли? — ну все, приехали. Ни одному нормальному человеку не могла прийти в голову безумная мысль удалить айди-глаза. Это же верная смерть, об этом даже дети знали. Его совсем за идиота принимают, раз начали втирать такую херню?

— Выбора не было, — Такао снова вздохнул. — Какое-то время после операции она чувствовала себя хорошо и шла на поправку, но потом пошло резкое ухудшение, и она все-таки умерла. Акаши знал — Шин-чан сделал все возможное, так что не винил его.

Ниджимура больше не мог слушать этот бред. Пора уже посмотреть, что там происходило на самом деле. Это, конечно, очередное нарушение правил, все-таки доступа у него как не было, так и нет. Но какая разница — одним нарушением больше, одним меньше. 

— Спасибо за откровенность, хотя я не понимаю, почему вы так свободно делитесь со мной такой, ммм… неоднозначной информацией, — Ниджимура активировал айди-глаза. — Надеюсь, вы не против прямого подключения, чтобы я увидел все сам.

— Я думаю, Шин-чан хотел бы, чтобы вы знали, Ниджимура-сан, — Такао улыбнулся. — Конечно, подключайтесь.

Последние слова уже прозвучали неразборчиво, перед глазами все поплыло, и Ниджимура несколько раз моргнул, приходя в себя. Он как будто вынырнул с большой глубины — голова немного кружилась, в ушах шумело.

Он несколько секунд смотрел в одну точку — на руку Акаши, которая все еще лежала на его запястье. Сложно было определиться, что именно он сейчас чувствует — слишком много эмоций. Но, пожалуй, главным все-таки было разочарование.

— Так просто? — глухо спросил он, поднимая взгляд на Акаши и убирая руку со стола. Чужие пальцы последний раз мазнули по запястью, и контакт прервался.

Акаши вопросительно приподнял одну бровь. Его лицо снова стало спокойным, и только в глазах все еще сверкали искры — голубые в правом и желтые в левом. Но и они погасли через секунду.

— Не было ни одного весомого доказательства, ни одной зацепки. Никто даже приблизительно не представлял, реально ли взломать Архив или изменить чужие данные. Я вообще не верил, что это возможно! — с каждой фразой Ниджимура повышал голос. — И ты вот так просто, безо всякой причины взял и показал, как это делаешь! Ты совсем идиот?

Акаши молчал и выглядел немного отрешенным от мира. Как какой-то гребаный Будда. Почему-то до ужаса захотелось врезать ему, чтобы стереть эту дурацкую улыбку, чтобы вбить в его голову немного мозгов. И еще было чертовски обидно. Он сам, конечно, виноват — слишком крепко прицепил к Акаши ярлык «идеальный». Думал, что даже если тот и преступник, то тоже идеальный. И теперь отрывать этот ярлык было почти физически больно.

— Ладно, — Ниджимура взял себя в руки и дальше говорил официальным тоном: — Акаши Сейджуро, вам выдвигается обвинение во взломе Правительственного Архива. Доказательства взлома и подделки воспоминаний только что были зафиксированы судебным инспектором Ниджимурой Шузо и стажером Департамента Правосудия Куботой Масаи. 

Акаши бросил взгляд на зеркало и слегка улыбнулся. Он смотрел на Ниджимуру с таким пониманием и смирением, что опять захотелось его ударить.

— Вы признаетесь виновным. Приговор будет вынесен в течение трех дней. Дело 816Д закрыто.

Его работа здесь закончена, он мог уходить, праздновать, радоваться… Что там полагалось делать в таких случаях? Ниджимура сейчас не помнил и никак не мог заставить себя отвернуться и просто уйти.

— Зачем? — он никогда не простил бы себе, если бы не задал этот вопрос. — Зачем ты показал мне? Ты же чувствовал, что за тобой наблюдаю не только я, что шанса стереть или заменить мои воспоминания не будет. Черт, да ты даже не знал, вру я или нет, я же мог просто придумать любой бред — и заблокированные воспоминания Мидоримы, и разговор с Такао. Так зачем было раскрывать себя и так подставляться? Я не понимаю.

— Но ты же не врал, — уверенно ответил Акаши. — Я всегда вижу, когда ты… люди мне врут, — он немного помолчал, а потом вздохнул и потер лоб рукой, звякнув цепью наручников. — Я хотел, чтобы ты знал правду, — Акаши наконец-то перестал улыбаться. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Ниджимуры, и тому казалось, будто он опять проваливается в чужие воспоминания, теряет опору под ногами. — Довольно веская причина, разве нет? 

— Ты все-таки идиот, — тихо сказал Ниджимура и пошел к двери.

Он так и не смог понять Акаши Сейджуро.

***

Из Департамента он улизнул, не дожидаясь поздравлений и вызова к начальству. Не хотелось изображать радость, слушать похвалы, да и вообще разговаривать.

Ниджимуре было паршиво. Это дело, а в особенности последний разговор с Акаши оставили дурной привкус.

Дома он какое-то время постоял перед открытым холодильником, гипнотизируя взглядом очередную бутылку пива, но так ее и не достал. Сейчас ему нужен был кофе. 

Он сел в кресло и уставился в окно, ясно осознавая, что не сделал нихрена полезного, только языком трепал. 

Когда-то он зачитывался старыми детективами, в которых полиция не могла посмотреть воспоминания преступников. Им приходилось бродить в потемках, пытаясь найти улики, какие-то следы и зацепки. Помнится, он еще сам воображал себя крутым детективом и был уверен, что тоже так сумел бы. 

Хрен там. Как только ему поручили дело, в котором надо было думать, а не просто копаться в Архиве, так он и облажался.

Формально он молодец, конечно, но сам Ниджимура прекрасно знал одну вещь — Акаши сдался. Кинул ему победу, как подачку какую-то. 

Отвратительные ощущения. И в них виноват Акаши. И не только в них.

Ниджимура провел пальцами по запястью. Кожа в том месте, где прикасался Акаши, до сих пор как будто горела. 

Злость, разочарование — это понятные чувства, пусть они и не совсем к месту после блистательной, ха-ха, победы.

А вот что делать с желанием еще раз ощутить прикосновение Акаши, Ниджимура не понимал. Он только знал, что, скорее всего, больше никогда его не увидит. И от этого становилось еще паршивее. 

Ниджимура поморщился — пальцы скользнули ниже, и руку прострелило короткой болью. Что за хрень? На тыльной стороне ладони кожа покраснела и слегка припухла. Точно, он же облился кофе в той забегаловке с Такао. Надо на всякий случай помазать антисептиком. 

Он встал, собираясь идти в ванную, и замер. А потом сел обратно. Его что-то зацепило. Что-то было неправильно. 

Ниджимура активировал айди-глаза и вывел на экран свои воспоминания за сегодняшний день. Промотав до разговора с Такао, он только головой покачал — Акаши подделал его воспоминания очень качественно. Сейчас они шли основной линией, Ниджимура даже не помнил, что говорил ему Такао до вмешательства Акаши. Значит, ему все-таки пригодится негатив, который он записал на отдельный носитель. 

Достав его, он вывел на второй монитор воспоминания настоящего разговора. Он медленно листал обе записи, сравнивая. И поражался тому, как аккуратно Акаши поменял фразы, полностью искажая их смысл. Ювелирная работа. 

А потом показалось, будто его облили холодной водой. Выплеснули целый стакан за шиворот. Перед ним на мониторах светились два кадра. 

«— Акаши Сейджуро, — ответил Такао. — Он уже большая фигура, знаете ли. На полученные с наследства деньги он так раскрутил свою компанию Ракузан, что сейчас даже аспирин нельзя купить без ее логотипа на этикетке.

— Не переживай, я в курсе, кто это такой, — медленно сказал Ниджимура.»

«— Акаши Сейджуро, — ответил Такао. — Он глава фармацевтической компании Ракузан.

Ниджимура от неожиданности вздрогнул, и горячий кофе плеснул на руку. Черт.

— Не переживай, я в курсе, кто это такой, — медленно сказал Ниджимура.»

Ниджимура раз за разом прокручивал эти отрывки и понимал, что именно это маленькое несоответствие его и зацепило. Кто-то делал свою работу не так аккуратно, как ему казалось. И это был не Акаши Сейджуро. 

Ниджимура еще раз потер легкий ожог на руке. Бред. Не может такого быть. А если и это — влияние Акаши? Неизвестно, что именно он умел вытворять с системой. Нельзя доверять ничему из того, что помнишь и что видишь. Сколько Акаши успел изменить, пока копался в его голове? Ниджимура понял, что его начинает охватывать паника, и с силой саданул рукой по столу, сбивая костяшки в кровь. Боль немного отрезвила, он сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Только, блядь, собственных истерик ему не хватало.

У него всегда есть возможность проверить, что правда, а что — нет. Панорамное восстановление. 

Ниджимура достал негатив, который забрал сегодня у Куботы Масаи. Та самая страховка от возможного воздействия Акаши. Взгляд со стороны. Именно его сейчас очень не хватало.

Это было странно. Он так долго копался в воспоминаниях Акаши и наблюдал, с каким восхищением смотрят на него люди. Он помнил это выражение на их лицах. И сейчас Ниджимура видел его на своем. За весь разговор в кабинете Департамента он ни разу не оторвал от Акаши взгляда. Он видел свою растерянность после принудительного подключения и с какой неохотой убирал руку от пальцев Акаши. 

Смотреть их разговор было почти стыдно, казалось, что он подсматривает за чем-то личным. 

Ниджимура пару раз стукнулся лбом об стол. Это нихрена не помогло, в голове по-прежнему была какая-то муть. Но ему хотя бы хватило сил, чтобы приблизить кадр, на котором была заметна его правая рука. Красноватое пятно от ожога виднелось совершенно отчетливо.

И что ему теперь со всем этим делать? 

Хватит на сегодня. Ниджимура свернул все мониторы и добрел до кровати. Голова раскалывалась, он ничего не понимал и не доверял даже себе. Отличное завершение дня.

***

Новый рабочий день начался без привычной бумажной волокиты. Когда Ниджимуру позвали на ковер к вышестоящим, он ожидал чего угодно — в основном, ничего хорошего, после стольких-то вольностей. Но все повернулось иначе. И уже через двадцать минут Ниджимуру встречали в отделе, как настоящего героя.

— Ах ты, засранец! Еще и повышение получил! Какой важной птицей стал, смотри, не загордись! Погоди, это что же получается? Нам теперь семпаем тебя называть? Кстати, за это стоит выпить! — Ниджимура толком не понимал, кто и что говорит, его облепили так плотно, что, казалось, еще немного, и порвут на сувениры.

Вырваться удалось, только когда никаких заначек не нашли, и большинство решило добежать до магазина и пронести в Департамент что-нибудь тайком. Пока спорили, что брать и сколько, Ниджимура выскользнул из отдела и вздохнул. Возможно, он подает не самый лучший пример — раньше они себе такого не позволяли. Но хотя бы никто не подозревал, что для успеха, оказывается, нужно просто ждать, пока подозреваемый сам опустит руки и сдастся.

Ниджимура бесцельно двинулся по коридорам. Три года он болтался в этих стенах в качестве судебного инспектора четвертого ранга — звезд с неба не хватал, просто набирался опыта на более или менее несложных делах. А теперь это повышение, где его ждали новые возможности. Например, более высокий уровень доступа.

Хватит ли сейчас этого уровня, чтобы просмотреть дело Шутоку? Это могло бы пролить свет на историю с Акаши, а то получался какой-то бред — дело считалось раскрытым, но сам судебный инспектор ни черта не понял. Только вот доступ к любым воспоминаниям Ниджимура сможет получить, если ему дадут какое-нибудь дело. Просто так посмотреть что-либо в Архиве нельзя.  
Интересно, как скоро Ниджимуре что-то поручат? В своем отделе он и так умудрялся скучать — слишком мелкие нарушители к ним попадали. Теперь же ему предназначалась рыба покрупнее. Но такая рыба почти вся плавает брюхом кверху из-за их всезнающей совершенной системы.  
Ниджимура завернул за угол и остановился, как вкопанный. То, что он увидел, пугало, наверное, на инстинктивном уровне.

«Красный шум».

Их часто называли призраками, но боялись намного сильнее — реальность всегда пугает больше, чем выдумки.

Каждый человек хотя бы один раз за свою жизнь использовал блокировку. Исключал из жизни бывших, друзей, которые оказались не такими уж друзьями, сам громко хлопал перед кем-то дверью или, как Ниджимура, на дух не переносил склочную старуху, живущую по соседству. Блокировка считалась самым эффективным способом вычеркнуть кого-то из своей жизни. Она не походила на удаление воспоминаний и работала в обе стороны — хочет этого второй человек или нет, его айди-глаза перестроятся. Люди становились друг для друга «белым шумом» — размытыми безмолвными тенями. И это распространялось на все — воспоминания, фотографии, что угодно — люди видели только «белый шум».

Но существовала и массовая блокировка. Ее использовал Департамент как особую меру наказания. Человека блокировали для всех, неважно, знали его люди или нет. Информация стиралась отовсюду, вплоть до того, что вместо имени айди-глаза показывали только набор цифр, мало что говорящий обычному человеку. И будто для того, чтобы еще больше усилить страх перед неизвестностью, цвет блокировки этих людей был алым. Это и называлось «красным шумом».

Жестокая пытка, превращающая всю страну в огромную тюрьму, где нельзя ни поговорить с кем-то, ни попросить о помощи. Полная изоляция в окружении тысяч людей. Ненависть этих людей. Каждый день, пока еще способен дышать.

Самое страшное наказание из всех возможных.

А хуже всего то, что Ниджимура знал, кто этот человек.

— Впервые такого вижу! — послышалось со стороны.

— Неудивительно, они вообще долго не выдерживают. Кто-то месяц, кто-то год — а потом бедолаги сходят с ума. Сидят взаперти, жалея себя.

— Или кончают жизнь самоубийством.

— Интересно, сколько он протянет?

Краем глаза Ниджимура видел группу зевак, они глазели и переговаривались, словно увидели какого-то уродца из цирка. И это сильно действовало на нервы. Ну да черт с ними. Ниджимура смотрел на Акаши, буравил взглядом так, будто мог прорваться через блокировку и увидеть его настоящего, но одновременно с ужасом понимал — он уже даже не знает, как выглядит Акаши. Не помнит ни лица, ни цвета глаз — ничего.

— Я слышал, что ему давали выбор, — в разговор вступил еще кто-то, — существовать в этом вакууме или пожизненное заключение.

Ниджимура обернулся, не веря тому, что слышал. Не мог же Акаши не понимать, что даже несколько пожизненных сроков, если бы это было возможно, намного лучше, чем «красный шум».

— Купились? — какой-то парень с нелепо широкими бровями смотрел на Ниджимуру, кривя рот в улыбке. — Ничего ему не давали. Не волнуйтесь, Ниджимура-сан, Департамент не позволил бы совершить такую глупую ошибку.

Вот ублюдок. Видимо, этот парень служил на уровне повыше — по крайней мере, в своем старом отделе Ниджимура его не видел.

Как не видел теперь и Акаши. Когда Ниджимура снова повернулся к двери, там уже никого не было.

***

Следующие несколько дней запомнились постоянными поздравлениями, приглашениями выпить и похлопываниями по плечу. Серьезно, еще чуть-чуть, и у него там синяк появился бы. Ниджимура и не подозревал, что у него столько друзей в Департаменте. Да даже не помнил половины имен. Он же не Акаши.

Черт. Ниджимура раздраженно бросил ключи на стол. Об Акаши он думал почти постоянно. Наваждение какое-то. 

Он развалился в кресле и устало потер переносицу. На работе еще и приходилось держать лицо. Благодарить, улыбаться и кивать. 

Хорошо хоть дома можно расслабиться и не скрывать мрачного настроения. 

Ниджимура потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, да так и застыл. Насколько же он сейчас невнимателен, раз так долго не замечал подарочка? 

Он поднялся и подошел к стене — на ней висела картина. Обычный пейзаж — пара деревьев, облака и кусочек моря. Ничего интересного, если не считать того, что еще утром ее не было. 

Вздохнув, Ниджимура все-таки активировал айди-глаза и полез рыться в своих воспоминаниях. Он и так знал, где видел этот пейзаж, просто хотел убедиться. 

Он отмотал несколько дней назад и почти сразу нашел эту картину — на стене кабинета Акаши. Увеличил изображение и дотошно пересчитал облака, деревья и даже ветки. Полное совпадение.

Потрясающе. 

Кто, зачем, как, когда — Ниджимура устал задаваться этими вопросами. Любопытство притупилось.

— Так и виси, — он пожал плечами и вернулся к креслу. Минут пять просидел спокойно, а потом начал нервно постукивать пальцами по столу. Ладно, не настолько притупилось. 

Сняв картину со стены, Ниджимура осмотрел ее со всех сторон, поскреб ногтем краску, понюхал и совсем уже собрался лизнуть, чтобы попробовать на вкус, как от случайного нажатия на раму сзади открылась скрытая полость.

— Ага, — Ниджимура опять вспомнил старые детективы. Он как будто оказался сейчас в одном из них. 

В тайнике обнаружился шприц с густой золотистой жидкостью, который Ниджимура аккуратно отложил на стол, и записка.

— Ага, — повторил он.

«Ниджимура-семпай, если хотите узнать всю правду, вам надо сделать себе инъекцию этого препарата в глаз. Надеюсь, мы скоро снова увидимся. Куроко Тецуя».

— Ага, — Ниджимура отложил записку. — Да вы ебанулись?!

Ничего себе предложение! Видишь вот этот шприц с какой-то хренью непонятного происхождения? Втыкай его себе в глаз! Отлично просто. 

Нет уж, Ниджимура решил, что как-нибудь обойдется без таких решительных мер. Сначала надо отдать этот препарат на экспертизу в Департамент. Можно сказать, что… А действительно, что он скажет, если притащит эту подозрительную хрень? Ведь она явно связана с делом Акаши, которое вроде как закрыто. 

Ниджимура невольно потер руку, на которой был ожог. Тот уже давно прошел, но он прекрасно о нем помнил. Да, что-то не хотелось привлекать внимание Департамента к себе и к делу Акаши еще раз.

Он бы с удовольствием поговорил с самим Акаши, но это теперь абсолютно невозможно. 

Так. Ниджимура тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. У него есть еще одна ниточка — Куроко Тецуя. 

Обращение, тон письма, пожелание в конце — все намекало, что Ниджимура знает этого человека. Однако он не знал. 

Ниджимура перебрал всех друзей, знакомых, коллег, однокурсников и даже одноклассников, но за всю свою жизнь он не встречал никого по имени Куроко Тецуя.

Ладно, придется действовать как обычно. Сначала он прошелся поиском по общей сети, но там не обнаружилось ни одного упоминания. Странно, но бывает. Это Ниджимуру даже не насторожило. 

А вот когда и в полицейской базе такого человека не нашлось, он задумался. Такого встречать еще не приходилось. В базе было досье на каждого человека, она пополнялась данными из Архива. Чаще всего досье так и оставалось чистым, если человек ничего не нарушал, но оно в любом случае было. Если Куроко Тецуи нет в полицейской базе данных, его нет и в Архиве. А это невозможно. Почти так же невозможно, как заблокировать свои воспоминания или изменить чужие. 

Кажется, Ниджимура понял, как опознавать друзей Акаши. По невозможности.

Ниточка оборвалась. Ниджимура по-прежнему был один на один со шприцем. 

— Ни за что, — решительно сказал он и убрал шприц и записку в шкаф, чтобы даже не видеть их.

Всю следующую неделю его тянуло к этому шкафу, как магнитом. Он уже почти решился пойти к Мидориме. А что? Тот еще и врач, как раз то, что нужно. Останавливало, что этот врач нихрена не помнит. 

То, что в течение всей недели он каждый день пробивал по поиску видео проведения глазных операций, ничего не значило. Простое любопытство, как он сам себе это объяснял. 

К выходным Ниджимура смирился, дальше обманывать себя было уже нельзя. Он достал шприц и подошел к зеркалу.  
Он примерно представлял, как это делается: все-таки айди-глаза — это техника, которая взаимодействует с организмом, она изнашивается и периодически требует обслуживания. То же увлажнение во всех больницах было стандартной процедурой. Разница лишь в том, что игла находилась в руках у опытного врача, а не у Ниджимуры.

Первые попытки не удались. Было сложно заставить собственные руки не дрожать, не говоря уже о проклятых инстинктах — глаз закрывался, едва Ниджимура подносил к нему иглу. Он даже подумал, не выпить ли для храбрости. Но так, наверное, выйдет еще хуже. Нет, нужно создать условия, максимально похожие на больничные.

Ограничение подвижности.

Ниджимура перетащил к стене стул, зеркало и все лампы, какие нашел. Нужно как можно больше света. Потом соорудил страшно нелепую конструкцию из тумбочки и книг — чтобы зафиксировать на ней локоть и свести к минимуму дрожь. Все вместе это выглядело, как пыточный стул. Пожалуй, так оно и было.

— Соберись, тряпка, — подбодрил себя Ниджимура, надеясь, что звук собственного голоса сработает как надо. Вышло неважно.

Он сел и снова взял в руки шприц. Медленно, очень медленно подносил его к лицу, как бы давая привыкнуть, создавая иллюзию, что все нормально. Ни черта не было нормально, конечно. Хотелось отклониться, но Ниджимура упирался затылком в стену. Когда игла почти приблизилась, глаз снова предсказуемо закрылся. Ничего, стоит дать себе передышку. Ниджимура подождал, и с усилием заставил себя открыть глаз.

И еще заставил себя забыть, что, если ошибется, может навсегда потерять зрение.

Ниджимура сосредоточился на воспоминаниях. Он не один раз посещал медицинские центры, видел, как врач это проделывает. Больно никогда не было, нужно просто все сделать правильно.  
Иглу нужно вводить под углом, со стороны виска, точно в место над зрачком. Собственная рука мешала, но Ниджимура вообще с удовольствием действовал бы на ощупь — от вида иглы, проникающей в глаз, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Черт. Пришлось задержать дыхание, чтобы справится с собой. Ниджимура чуть наклонил шприц против хрусталика, осторожно вращая, постепенно направляя вниз от зрачка. И так под разными углами — чтобы равномерно ввести препарат.

Воздуха в легких, как назло, стало не хватать, но Ниджимура боялся даже вдохнуть.

Еще немного. Продержаться еще немного.

Последнее усилие требовало погрузить иглу еще глубже — туда, где айди-глаза контактировали с нервной системой.

Твою мать.

Ниджимура вытащил иглу и отбросил шприц в сторону, тяжело дыша. Глаз слезился, мешая четкой картинке. Хорошо, уже хорошо. По крайней мере, Ниджимура не убил свое зрение. В каком-то смысле ему уже очень повезло.

Прошло минут десять, пока мир не перестал плыть перед глазами. По ощущениям ничего не изменилось. Ниджимура активировал айди-глаза — и вот тогда действительно увидел. Как и обещал этот Куроко.

Ниджимура смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Тот глаз, в который была введена инъекция, светился не мягким голубым, а золотым, как у Акаши. Но по-настоящему шокировало другое — Ниджимура как будто разом постарел лет на десять. Черты лица стали более грубыми, появились небольшие морщинки вокруг глаз, на висках виднелась седина. Нет, не десять лет. Может быть, лет на пятнадцать.

Чертовщина какая-то.

Ниджимура опустил взгляд и увидел на полу фотографии — он сам скинул их, когда освобождал тумбочку под книги. На фотографиях был он сам и ребята из отдела. Никому из них не перевалило даже за тридцать, но тут они выглядели, как и отражение Ниджимуры. Невозможно.  
Ниджимура полез в свои воспоминания, постепенно прокручивая их назад, останавливал на каждом человеке, которого знал. Иногда незначительные, иногда бросающиеся в глаза — эти изменения были у каждого. Все эти люди казались намного старше, чем на самом деле. Просто не укладывалось в голове.

Еще одно воспоминание. Ниджимура закрыл квартиру и спускался по лестнице, на выходе он остановился, пропуская вперед зыбкую тень склочной старухи. Если его одногодкам можно было дать под сорок лет, что тогда будет со старухой?

В настройках он снял с нее блокировку. «Белый шум» пропал, и Ниджимура отшатнулся, снова впечатавшись в стену.

На него смотрела сама костлявая смерть.

Что же тогда с родителями? Ниджимура проматывал воспоминания, как сумасшедший. Черт возьми, он так давно их не видел. Всегда слишком занят, много работы, не появлялся даже на семейных праздниках. Гребаный Департамент со всем его дерьмом.

И пока Ниджимура листал воспоминания, неоднократно видел тут и там условные маркеры, напоминающие те, что использовали судебные инспекторы при проверке чужих айди-глаз. Так было понятнее, что рассматривалось для дела и с каких моментов снимался негатив. Но Ниджимура, блядь, сам судебный инспектор.

А если уменьшить масштаб? Ниджимура сжал линию воспоминаний так, чтобы картинки были не больше пикселя. Маркеры окружали целые дни, как красивая рамка.

На секунду стало смешно. В голову Ниджимуры залезали, как к себе домой, а он и не замечал этого. Никто не замечал.

Пожалуй, такая правда действительно стоила кошмара, что он только что пережил. 

Интересно, как долго ему промывали мозги? Когда это началось — как только он перевелся в Департамент или даже раньше? Ниджимура отмотал свои воспоминания на три года назад и нахмурился. Тут были даже не маркеры, а целый пласт удаленных воспоминаний. И удалил их не он сам.

Ниджимура уже наткнулся на одно воспоминание, которое стер добровольно. Какая-то вечеринка с ребятами из Департамента, после которой его штормило три дня. Он удалил ту часть, где блевал за мусорным баком и пытался обнять какого-то бомжа. Не слишком ценные воспоминания, он даже пожалел, что восстановил их сейчас. 

Только вот между ними и стертыми три года назад было одно существенное различие. Все влияния извне отмечались красным цветом. Маркеры, рамки, блокировки — сразу можно отличить, какие из них поставил кто-то другой. 

Ниджимура посмотрел на размер вырезанных моментов, и ему стало жутко. Это огромная часть его жизни. Где-то в течение пяти лет его архивная линия пестрила красными пятнами удаленных воспоминаний. Что там было, раз Департамент пошел на такое глобальное уничтожение данных? 

Ниджимура глубоко вздохнул и дал команду — восстановить.  
Резко заболела голова — слишком много информации сразу, тяжело. Он сначала не смог разобрать в мешанине свалившихся данных какие-то определенные моменты и сцены, сфокусироваться на чем-то одном. 

 

«— Ниджимура, а где билеты? — Акаши выглянул из комнаты, вид у него был растерянный. — Я же их на стол положил.

— Никакого кино сегодня! — Вот еще, они почти неделю не виделись, как будто Ниджимура станет тратить время на всякие глупости. — Если только для взрослых, — он ухмыльнулся и подошел к Акаши. 

А тот засмеялся в ответ и с готовностью запрокинул голову, отвечая на поцелуй. Как же Ниджимура по нему соскучился за неделю!»

 

«— Акаши, тебе кофе сделать? —Ниджимура стоял на кухне и держал в одной руке чашку, а в другой конспекты по праву. 

— А чай закончился? — сонный взъерошенный Акаши подошел к шкафчику и, приоткрыв один глаз, посмотрел на стоящие там пакетики.

— Угу, — Ниджимура, не отрываясь от тетради, протянул ему свою кружку. — Так что пей, что есть.

— Не люблю кофе, — Акаши поморщился, но все-таки сделал глоток.»

 

«— Мидоримаччи, это нечестно, почему ты всех позвал сам, лично, а мне звонил Такао? — Кисе возмущенно посмотрел на Мидориму. 

— Не успел, — невозмутимо ответил тот, аккуратно пристегивая брелок в виде баскетбольного мячика к сумке.

— Не хотел, — громко суфлировал Такао из-за его спины. — Шин-чан сказал, что звать надо кого-то одного — или тебя, или Аомине, вдвоем вы все разнесете. 

—Такао!

— Я посоветовал бросить монетку. Аомине выиграл, — Такао легко увернулся от захвата Мидоримы, не переставая смеяться

— Видишь, Кисе, я всегда выигрываю, — Аомине нахально улыбнулся.

— Нечестно! — в то, что Кисе действительно обиделся, верилось с трудом, потому что хохотал он чуть ли не громче Такао.»

 

«— Хорошо-то как, — Ниджимура закрыл глаза и поднял голову, подставляя лицо солнцу. После недели дежурств в участке вот так просто сидеть на улице и отдыхать было очень здорово. 

Акаши молчал, но одно его присутствие рядом делало этот день в тысячу раз лучше. 

Ниджимура толкнул его плечом и показал на лавочку под деревом — ноги после беготни по вызовам гудели. Солнце упорно пробивалось сквозь густую крону и ложилось золотистыми пятнами на землю. Легкий шелест листвы усыплял, хотелось закрыть глаза и раствориться в этом мгновении.

Уютную картину слегка подпортил тихий храп, раздавшийся с соседней лавочки. На ней лежал Мурасакибара, закинув длинные ноги на спинку. Рядом стоял Куроко и фотографировал его с разных ракурсов. Немного подумав, он художественно рассыпал на Мурасакибару чипсы из упавшего под лавочку пакета и сделал еще один кадр.

— Современное искусство, — Ниджимура закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Акаши только рассмеялся.

— Ниджимура-семпай, не двигайтесь, — теперь и они с Акаши стали целью Куроко. Последнее время он увлекся фотографией, постоянно ловил интересные, на его взгляд, кадры. 

— На память, — хмыкнул Ниджимура.

Щелк.»

 

«— Наконец-то! — Ниджимура чуть не подпрыгнул, когда прочитал сообщение. — Акаши! Лучший день в моей жизни настал! Меня переводят!

— Куда? — Акаши выглянул из-под одеяла — сонный, взъерошенный и отчаянно зевающий.

— В департамент чего-то крутого, как Такао говорит, — Ниджимура рассмеялся. Его просто разрывало от эмоций. — В Департамент Правосудия, конечно, — пояснил он на всякий случай, так как заметил, что Акаши нахмурился.

— Поздравляю, — его голос звучал как-то безжизненно, но Ниджимура списал это на недовольство ранним пробуждением.

— Я стану самым клевым судебным инспектором, вот увидишь, — подмигнул ему Ниджимура и завалился на кровать, раскинув руки.

— Увижу, — повторил Акаши тоскливо.»

 

«— Что это за бред? — Ниджимура швырнул на стол газету, сбивая чашку с чаем. — Я никогда не поверю, что Мидорима мог заниматься таким! Акаши, а какого хрена ты такой спокойный?

— А что я могу сделать? — Акаши наклонился и поднял с пола осколки чашки. Несмотря на показное спокойствие, пальцы у него слегка дрожали. Это помогло Ниджимуре немного успокоиться.

— Зато я могу, — сказал он. — Я весь Департамент на уши подниму!

— Не надо, — тут же сказал Акаши. — Я прошу тебя — не надо. Тебе не стоит лезть в это дело, ты же еще на стажировке. Зачем оно тебе?

— Что значит, зачем? Ты предлагаешь просто бросить Мидориму, Такао, остальных ребят? Или ты веришь в эту хрень про опыты? — Ниджимура ткнул пальцем в смятую газету, по которой расплывалось желтоватое пятно от разлившегося чая.

— Не верю. Я попробую что-нибудь выяснить, подниму свои связи. Но ты в это не лезь, пожалуйста, Ниджимура! — Акаши редко о чем-то просил. Кажется, Ниджимура еще не разу не слышал в его голосе таких умоляющих интонаций. 

— Прости, не могу. Они и мои друзья тоже, — он упрямо качнул головой и отвернулся.

— Тогда и ты прости, — тихо сказал Акаши ему в спину, но Ниджимура уже не обратил на это внимания.»

 

«Ниджимура положил ключи на тумбочку и огляделся — квартира выглядела пустой. Он даже не сразу сообразил, почему, а когда понял, то похолодел. Акаши забрал все свои вещи.

— Что? — растерянно спросил он у пустой комнаты.

— Ниджимура? — Акаши выглянул с кухни. — Ты уже вернулся?

— Что происходит? — Ниджимура подлетел к нему и схватил за плечи. — Ты уходишь? Уезжаешь? Надолго?

— Спокойно, — Акаши улыбнулся, но улыбка выглядела вымученной. — Я все объясню. 

Он взял Ниджимуру за руки и крепко сжал его запястья.

— Я очень не хотел этого делать, поверь. Но у меня нет выбора, — Акаши, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в глаза. — Ты этого не вспомнишь, но знай, я буду скучать за двоих. Прости, Ниджимура.

Ниджимура открыл рот, чтобы наорать, потребовать, чтобы Акаши прекратил говорить загадками, чтобы вытрясти нормальные объяснения, но у него слишком сильно закружилась голова. Перед глазами плыла разноцветная муть, в ушах звучали тысячи голосов, все перемешалось, и только глаза Акаши удерживали его на месте, не давая упасть. В одном плясали голубые искры, а во втором — золотые. А потом пропали и они, стало темно.

Ниджимура моргнул. Что-то он заработался, даже голова кружится. Надо бы взять пару выходных. Он потер лоб и пошел в комнату — где-то на столе точно валялись таблетки от головы. А, вот они. Он наклонился за ними и заметил что-то на полу. Осколок? Ниджимура повертел в руках отбитую ручку от чашки. Интересно, когда он ухитрился ее разбить? Впрочем, неважно. Закинув в рот пару таблеток, он растянулся на кровати. Надо отдохнуть».

 

Ниджимура вынырнул из обрушившихся на него воспоминаний. Он тупо уставился в одну точку — на зеркало. Выражение лица у него было очень глупое. Он-то думал, что в его воспоминаниях рылся Департамент. 

— Ах ты, сволочь, — вслух сказал он. Собственный голос показался каким-то хрипом. — Ах ты, — он встал, слегка покачнувшись, — заботливая, — он швырнул пустой шприц в стену, — беспокоящаяся обо мне, — следом полетели лампы, которые он собирал по всему дому, — сволочь!

***

Вопросов, что делать дальше, не возникало. Ниджимура поехал к дому, к которому давно забыл путь.

Раньше он был здесь частым гостем, в этом огромном особняке, где повсюду сновали слуги и кипела жизнь. Ниджимура каждый раз умудрялся теряться, но Акаши всегда его находил. А теперь они поменялись местами.

Сейчас дом выглядел заброшенным. Ни на подъездной дороге, ни в саду не убирали листья и талый снег, ворота стояли открытыми, и над каменной оградой хулиганы уже поработали баллончиками с краской. Наверное, кроме Акаши тут и не было никого — персонал или распустили, или они разбежались сами.

Ниджимура подошел к двери и надавил на звонок. Потом подождал и позвонил еще раз, и еще, нервничая с каждой минутой все больше — не гулять же Акаши пошел. О том, что где-то в комнатах дома лежит уже остывший труп, Ниджимура запрещал себе думать. В конце концов, это же Акаши. Акаши, а не какой-то слабак.

Наконец, дверь открылась.

Акаши стоял на пороге, кутаясь в махровый халат, выглядел усталым и слегка взъерошенным — должно быть, собственное отражение для него тоже заблокировано. Ниджимура жадно изучал Акаши, задерживая взгляд на мелких морщинах вокруг глаз. Прошло всего три года с тех пор, как стерли воспоминания, а казалось, будто пролетели десятилетия. Но даже за десятилетия желания Ниджимуры не поменялись. К Акаши хотелось прикасаться, снова его почувствовать, а не жить одними фантомными воспоминаниями.

— Приятно знать, что даже так мы все еще похожи на ровесников, — усмехнулся Ниджимура, прекрасно понимая, что его не видят и не слышат.

В этом была заслуга обновленных айди-глаз — они, как администраторские права, позволяли менять существующий порядок. В том числе — добавлять одностороннее исключение при снятии блокировки. Ниджимура уже поиграл с этим, тестируя на случайных попутчиках в метро, и теперь нарочно скрывался от Акаши.

Можно назвать это своеобразной местью.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Акаши. Ты даже лишил меня возможности скучать, — голос Ниджимуры дрогнул. Проклятье, нужно взять себя в руки.

— Извините, но я уже ничем не смогу вам помочь, — со вздохом сказал Акаши. Видимо, несмотря на осознание, что его никто не слышит, привычная вежливость все равно вынуждала отвечать.

Но как вовремя он это сказал!

— Конечно, теперь ты бессилен! — засмеялся Ниджимура.

Не было смысла тянуть дальше — он добавил себя в исключение и наслаждался. Наслаждался каждым мгновением, следил, как выражение лица Акаши постепенно менялось. Шок. Удивление. Горечь.

Радость.

— Ниджимура… — Акаши улыбнулся.

И по этим интонациям, которые предназначались только для него, Ниджимура тоже соскучился.  
Он шагнул вперед, заталкивая Акаши внутрь, быстро захлопнул дверь и сделал самое неправильное, но самое честное — куда честнее, чем односторонняя блокировка. Ниджимура замахнулся, вкладывая в кулак всю обиду и злость, и ударил Акаши.

Тот явно этого не ожидал — не отшатнулся, не закрылся, только глаза удивленно распахнул. Удар был такой силы, что на ногах Акаши не удержался — упал на пол, цепляясь за тумбочку и сметая все с нее. 

— Пожалуй, я заслужил, — спокойно сказал он. Потом поднял голову и провел пальцами по разбитой губе, стирая выступившую кровь.

— Еще как, — выдохнул Ниджимура и опустился рядом на колени. Он смотрел на Акаши и не мог насмотреться. Три года. Он бы сейчас мог соврать себе и сказать, что все это время чувствовал, будто ему чего-то не хватает, но нет, он жил совершенно обычной жизнью. А сейчас эти три года одиночества навалились разом, он похолодел от ужаса, представив, что мог никогда больше не увидеть Акаши и даже не переживать об этом.

Акаши не шевелился, только запрокинул голову, чтобы не разрывать зрительного контакта, и в его глазах Ниджимура видел то же, что чувствовал сам — голод.

— А еще что-нибудь я заслужил? — у него резко поменялся голос, Ниджимура узнавал эту интонацию — от нее напрочь сносило крышу. И Акаши, засранец, прекрасно это знал. Он слегка улыбнулся и слизнул с губы капельку крови.

— Еще как, — хрипло повторил Ниджимура, завороженно следя за движением языка. — Еще как.

Он смотрел на Акаши и не мог насмотреться. Тот сидел на полу не слишком удобно — при падении подвернул ногу, а рука опиралась на какие-то то ли ручки, то ли карандаши, упавшие с тумбочки. Ворот халата сполз, обнажая ключицу и часть плеча, и Ниджимура невольно сглотнул — наверняка на Акаши больше ничего нет. Странно, что он вообще что-то надел, его же все равно никто не видит сейчас. Привычка, наверное.

Ниджимура думал о какой-то чепухе, а его руки будто жили собственной жизнью, медленно стягивая халат с Акаши. Тот не шевелился, только дышать стал тяжелее, а на скулах разгорелся румянец.

Ниджимура распахнул полы халата и замер, жадно разглядывая Акаши. Тот совсем не изменился — чтобы понять это, Ниджимуре не обязательно выводить свои воспоминания на мониторы, каждый кадр с Акаши он помнил в мельчайших деталях. Теперь помнил. Он с силой сжал руки, комкая ткань, и дернул Акаши на себя.

— Какой же ты! — Ниджимура не смог подобрать слово. Он даже не был уверен, что именно хотел сделать — обругать или отвесить комплимент. Это уже неважно, потому что Акаши послушно качнулся к нему и поцеловал. 

Ниджимура вспоминал и узнавал заново одновременно. Вспоминал гладкость кожи под руками и узнавал заново привкус крови в поцелуе. Все было раньше, и он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.

К черту три года. Акаши был с ним, в его руках, и Ниджимура не собирался больше терять ни секунды.

Свою одежду он скидывал очень быстро — не мог оторваться от Акаши надолго, а халат уже валялся в углу скомканной тряпкой. Ниджимура отодвинулся, еще раз оглядел растянувшегося под ним Акаши долгим взглядом и опустился сверху. Идеально. Он с легкостью вернул этот ярлык Акаши, потому что это не ярлык, а сама его суть. Для Ниджимуры он всегда был и останется именно таким — идеальным.

— Быстрей, — коротко бросил Акаши. Все его просьбы в постели звучали именно так — как приказы, Ниджимура привык и знал, что надо делать. Он прижал руки Акаши к полу, не давая шевелиться, и начал медленно целовать лицо, шею, плечи, грудь. Обычно Акаши ломался где-то минут через десять, пропадал приказной тон, и он полностью открывался.

В этот раз его начала бить дрожь сразу, стоило Ниджимуре спуститься к шее.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал он. — Я так скучал, ты не представляешь. Я смотрел, как ты заходишь в кабинет, и не верил своим глазам. Я так долго тебя не видел и не мог прикоснуться, не мог ничего сказать. Не мог.

Так, ладно, сегодня никаких привычных игр. Спокойно слушать этот сбивчивый шепот выше сил Ниджимуры. Он чувствовал, как к его животу прижимается горячий член Акаши, да и у него самого терпения уже не осталось. 

— Сейчас, — черт, он так спешил сюда, на него столько всего свалилось разом — неудивительно, что он забыл о самой простой, но совершенно необходимой вещи. О смазке. — Черт, — сказал он вслух. 

Акаши его понял и слегка улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Какие же они оба идиоты все-таки. Ниджимура бы заржал, если бы его так не трясло от желания. 

— Мне в спину упирается что-то, очень похожее на крем для рук, — выдохнул Акаши и приподнялся. 

Ниджимура вытащил ключи, какую-то щетку, несколько ручек и только потом нащупал нужную баночку. А заодно облапал Акаши за задницу и понял, что тому чертовски неудобно лежать на заваленном всякой дрянью полу. Он перекатился, увлекая Акаши за собой. Ему тут же впилось под лопатку что-то острое, кажется, все те же чересчур навязчивые ключи, но открывшийся вид стоил любых неудобств. 

Акаши приподнялся на коленях, вытащил у него из рук баночку с кремом и завел руку за спину. Ох, черт. Вот тут у Ниджимуры вылетели из головы последние связные мысли, которых и так последние минут десять было очень мало. Он смотрел, как Акаши растягивает себя, и приказывал себе не кончать. Не кончать только от того, как Акаши толкается пальцами себе в задницу. Черт, Ниджимура слишком много от себя хотел. Еще несколько секунд, и он опозорится, как школьник. 

— Хва… — он сглотнул, горло пересохло, слова выходили с трудом, — Хватит.

Акаши замер, а потом начал медленно опускаться. Слишком медленно. Ниджимура не мог больше ждать. Он и так ждал три года и десять минут. Он толкнулся навстречу, входя сразу наполовину, и услышал стон Акаши. Колени у того подогнулись, и он сам полностью насадился на член. Они оба замерли. Ниджимура уже ничего не соображал и действовал только на инстинктах — терпел. Акаши шевельнулся и начал двигаться. И все потонуло в алом мареве — они вдвоем стали красным шумом. Не видели и не слышали никого, были отрезаны от всего остального мира. Резкие толчки, капли пота, сорванные вздохи — на двоих. 

Ниджимура даже не понял, кого из них первым накрыло оргазмом, кажется, и кончили они тоже одновременно. 

Их наказание. Их награда. На двоих.

***

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — признался Акаши, когда они перебрались на кровать. Его голова покоилась на груди Ниджимуры, и с такого ракурса он совсем не походил на того властного сильного лидера, каким представлялся другим людям.

— А не надо было стирать мне память, — нахмурился Ниджимура. — Небось в оправдание ты начнешь рассказывать, что это ради моего же блага, хотел меня защитить, пятое-десятое…

— И тем не менее.

— Ты вообще планировал меня возвращать, Акаши?

Вопрос дался ему нелегко. Ниджимуру не отпускала мысль, что, если бы не стечение обстоятельств, он и жил бы так, ничего не зная, пока не превратился бы в высохший скелет, который ничего не может, кроме как лаяться с соседями. Нечестно.

— Если бы у нас получилось, — негромко ответил Акаши.

— У тебя и Мидоримы? Не обижайся, конечно, но вы дважды уже попались.

— Мы всегда оценивали риски. Мой арест был только вопросом времени — слишком уж заметное вмешательство в систему. Но даже потеряй меня оппозиция, она не прекратила бы свою работу.

— То есть, у вас там свой кружок по интересам? — усмехнулся Ниджимура. — И меня в него не позвали, вот досада.

Но досада быстро сходила на нет по мере того, как, приподнявшись на локте, Акаши целовал Ниджимуру. Извинялся. Когда чувствовал, что слова не сработают, использовал запрещенные приемы.

— Оппозиция, — выдохнул Ниджимура. — Так вас много? Куроко точно, это я понял.

— Аомине, Кисе, Мурасакибара — это те, кого ты знаешь. Но да, нами все не ограничивается.

— Такао тоже с вами?

— Да.

— Кажется, тебе снова придется меня целовать, — серьезно сказал Ниджимура. — Это невыносимо. Даже Такао! Он что в фальшивых воспоминаниях, что в настоящих был воплощением несерьезности. И я молчу про остальных.

Акаши спрятал лицо, уткнувшись Ниджимуре в шею.

— Ты всегда мечтал работать в Департаменте, — его дыхание щекотало кожу. — Наши исследования могли поставить тебя под удар.

— Они всех ставят под удар, — упрямо сказал Ниджимура. — В итоге Шутоку закрыли, статьи наперебой вопили о чудовищных опытах. И теперь я помню то время, Акаши. Что я тогда тебе говорил?

— Что поднимешь на уши весь Департамент.

— Ну вот!

— И к чему бы это привело? — Акаши отстранился.

— Я сохранил бы свои воспоминания. Никто не давал тебе права решать за меня.

Ниджимура поймал себя на том, что с такими настроениями из него получился бы отличный революционер.

— Тогда у нас было больше надежд, что все получится сделать быстро. Мидорима давно интересовался айди-глазами, понимал, насколько они опасны. Как медленный яд. По сети ходят десятки статей с графиками, как сократился срок жизни за последние полвека, но скидывают это на загрязнения и вирусы. Но проблема всегда была прямо перед нами. И если не начать с ней бороться, через десять лет дети, которые заканчивают школу, уже будут стариками.

— И вы проводили эксперименты в Шутоку, — подытожил Ниджимура.

— Но они провалились.

Паршивая тема. Все дела вокруг Шутоку, так или иначе, напоминали Акаши о смерти его матери, а обиды Ниджимуры совсем этого не стоили. В конце концов, решение стереть его память вряд ли далось Акаши так просто.

— Зато теперь, я смотрю, вы обзавелись супероружием! — сменил тему Ниджимура. — Интересная штука. Тоже Мидорима придумал?

— Да. По сути, это вирус, который может влиять на систему, — Акаши снова улегся ему на грудь. — Но состав нестабилен и быстро расщепляется. В среднем он живет до недели.

— Вот почему ты так спокойно мне обо всем рассказал? Время вышло, расслабьтесь, вы в зоне комфорта. Можно гулять на все деньги, да?

— Все не так просто, как кажется, — слабо улыбнулся Акаши. — Вирус влияет не только на систему, но и на нас. Использование инъекции связано с определенными рисками — наши действия могут заметить, а организм просто не выдержать нагрузки.

— Как антиреклама сигарет, — пробормотал Ниджимура. — Одна штука сокращает вашу жизнь на одиннадцать минут. Или сколько там было?

— Прикидываешь, сколько тебе еще осталось? Не переживай, это не так работает.

— Мидорима и Куроко тоже используют вирус?

— Да. — Акаши поднял голову и удивился: — Чему ты улыбаешься?

А Ниджимура и правда растягивал губы в улыбке.

— Чутье подсказывает, что остальные придурки тоже в деле, — рассмеялся он и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. За три года без них Ниджимуре требовалась компенсация в тысячу таких подходов. Или в миллион.

Они поменялись местами. Ниджимура приподнялся, укладывая Акаши на кровать, и навис сверху, рассматривая его. Аккуратно смахнул челку, упавшую неровными прядями на лицо.

— И у каждого свои способности, — продолжал размышлять вслух Ниджимура. — Вы решили собрать полноценный рейд на босса?

— Не сравнивай это с онлайн-играми, пожалуйста, — почему-то смутился Акаши.

— Может, и мне найдется местечко? Так, посмотрим… Ты у нас занимаешься бэкапом и вообще крутой парень, Мидорима может передвигать файлы воспоминаний по Архиву, Куроко невидим для системы, Аомине… — Ниджимура запнулся в перечислениях, соображая, что за способность больше всего подходила такому несносному типу, как Аомине Дайки.

Но додумать ему не дали.

— Куроко сам рассказал тебе, что умеет?

— Я ведь и обидеться могу, — притворно пригрозил Ниджимура. — Догадался. Куроко не было ни в базе данных, ни в воспоминаниях, ни на записях камер наблюдений. Ты знаешь, как мне потрепала нервы та несчастная фотография, которая оказалась фотомонтажом? Я голову чуть не сломал, пока он не принес весточку вместе с картиной.

Акаши вдруг встрепенулся, вскочил, крепко вцепившись в руку Ниджимуры. Взгляд у него был встревоженный.

— Выключи их.

— Что?

— Выключи айди-глаза, — с нажимом повторил Акаши. — Если будешь их использовать, тебя могут найти, и тогда случится то, чего я пытался избежать. Тот, кто подбросил эту фотографию, прекрасно знал обо мне и Мидориме, как и о тебе. Ты и так все это время был в опасности из-за нас.

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Ниджимура. — Ты мне больше нравишься таким, а не в роли какой-то мутной красной фигни.

— Ты не понимаешь!

— Все я понимаю, — Ниджимура одним движением толкнул его обратно на кровать. — Я провел задание, как послушная марионетка, как ты и говорил, был хорошим мальчиком и явно зарекомендовал себя перед начальством. Думаешь, я им еще интересен?

Акаши под ним заметно расслабился. Хорошо.

— А знаешь, я тут подумал… — протянул Ниджимура, снова наклоняясь к его губам. — Мне не нужны никакие способности, чтобы дополнить ваш рейд во имя освобождения угнетенных. У меня уже все есть.

— Ослиное упрямство? — попытался угадать Акаши.

Ниджимура мотнул головой. Говоря про все, он вложил в эти слова чуть больше, чем смог выразить, потому что все — это сам Акаши. Теперь Ниджимура не мог позволить себе потерять его снова, даже если ради этого придется стать чертовым революционером или кем там еще.

— Я стану твоими глазами.


End file.
